Ninja's True Path To Destiny
by darkdragon54
Summary: My First fully finished yet somewhat contradictory story The Story of Giatsu Kentarami and his first big adventure Entire Story Uploaded today
1. The Adventure Begins

A Ninja's true path of Destiny  
Chapter 1  
By: Kyle Hanson

Giatsu was walking down the path leading back to the Leaf Village he was mumbling to himself as he walked.

"Damn Tsunade giving me all these missions it makes it so I cant even get the chance to spend time with Ami." Giatsu said to himself as he continued down the path as he walked farther down he ran into an old friend sitting up in a tree enjoying some grapes.

"Hey Tai what up buddy haven't seen you in awhile" Giatsu said as he looked at his sandals.

Tai hopped down and walked towards him his eyes were semi wide and his grin was huge "HEHHEHEHEH HI BUDDY" Tai said as he lightly struck Giatsu on the arm.

Giatsu smiled and said, "Oh have you seen Ami at all recently?" He was now examining his newest dagger he had been given by the grateful town he had just helped.

"Yah she said she was going down to the Training grounds with Sasuke a little while ago you just missed them actually." Tai said as he ate another grape.

Giatsu smiled and said" thanks man you want to come along I've got some stuff to give to Ami I got from the village you want to tag along with me?" Giatus said then realizing he had just repeated himself.

"Yah Sure man sounds like a plan lets go, besides I have been meaning to tell Sasuke about how I felt when he told me my Grapes were stale." Tai Explained a bit dramatically

"Coolio lets get going then," Giatus said as he started off down the road towards the Training grounds where something that neither of them nor anyone else in the Leaf village would be able to comprehend.

At the Training Grounds…

"Sasuke stop this please," Ami said as she dodged another one of Sasuke's attacks.

"Eheheheh why stop when im having SO MUCH FUN" Sasuke said as he leapt over her and kicked her in the back. She went spiraling to the ground and when she got up there was a hole in the back of her shirt where Sasuke kicked her.

"DAMMIT Sasuke why are you doing this?" Ami said as she drew her sword she didn't want to hurt Sasuke but if he intended on hurting her then she was all for it.

Meanwhile back with Giatsu and Tai…

"Hey Tai I have been meaning to ask you this but what is your favorite song." Giatsu asked curiously while showing little interest in what Tai had to say.

"Damn that's a hard one but I'd have to say The Animal I have become by Three days grace" Tai said back with another huge grin on his face

"Nice hey what's that up ahead" Giatus said as they had just come to the hill leading into the training grounds when Giatsu saw Sasuke With the Curse mark active and he was attacking Ami.

Sasuke leapt at her again this time he drew blood he slashed at her arm and he cut 3 nice deep gashes in her arm causing her to jump back in pain and she looked at her arm"damn you SASUKE ILL KILL YOU"

Giatsu stood there for a moment wiped his eyes and thought ~what the hell is Sasuke doing I thought he had control over it now~ Giatus stopped thinking and he acted he ran down towards Sasuke, as he was running he drew his Zan-batou.

Sasuke Leapt back after cutting Ami he then used a shadow clone which kicked her in the back She was sent flying towards Sasuke who turned and slammed his foot into her chin sending her flying up into the air he then began making hand signs "Chidori" he yelled out as he continued the lightning chakra energizing his hand.

Giatsu saw Ami go flying into the air "damn I've got to hurry" he said as he too made hand signs" I hope this new Jutsu works this time" he leapt into the air and he was right in Sasuke's path Sasuke didn't seem to care one bit though. He leapt at Giatsu and as he thrust his arm out towards him yelling "CHIDORI" Giatsu finished his hand signs and said "Tikasi" he raised one arm to his shoulder and his pointer finger was sticking out  
"Ryo" he said as he pulled his arm in and then he finished it by saying" KEN" he stuck out his pointer finger and an orange beam fired from his finger tip.

Sasuke watched this but let his Chidori connect with the Orange beam He felt a sharp pain in his arm ads the beam ripped right through his Chidori. He fell back and landed on his feet his arm was in a sharp pain but he didn't care he looked on as Giatus turned caught Ami and landed "DAMN YOU SASUKE" Giatsu hollered as he set Ami down and motioned for Tai to keep watch over her. He then stood up and faced Sasuke.

Ami was Unconscious but she still heard every word that Sasuke and Giatsu were saying. "Sasuke how dare you let the curse mark take control again" Giatsu said as he sheathed his Zam-Pac-Tou he then took off his signature black jacket and his black shirt he threw them on the ground and then he took off his wristbands and threw them on the ground he left his Sand village Headband on and he took off his sandals. "Sasuke now we will fight you are not going to hurt the woman I love" Sasuke laughed and said " You actually believe that your measly power can beat me then here ill make it easier for you" he explained as he powered down from the curse mark he was back to normal Sasuke.

"Wa…wait you had control over it this whole time then you hurting Ami wasn't an ACCIDENT" Giatsu was furious now he drew his Zam-Pac-Tou again and held it out in front of him "that's it Sasuke no more your dead now" Giatsu said as he took a fighting stance with his blade in hand.

"HAHAHA You are so pathetic aren't you Giatsu eheheheh I couldn't honestly give a rats ass if Ami lives or dies you see she got in my way and she paid the price for it" Sasuke said while smiling an evil smile. Giatsu then took a fighting stance and readied himself to begin the ultimate battle of his life.

Tai set Ami down by a tree and he noticed that her arm was bleeding badly he tore off some of his shirt and wrapped the wound although the blood soaked through very quickly "damn that Sasuke how dare he hurt her like this" Tai was angry but he had no idea just how pissed off Giatsu was at that moment. Tai sat next to her and turned his Ipod back on and sat there thinking about what he would do if Giatsu didn't win against Sasuke.

Meanwhile Giatsu and Sasuke took there fighting stances and the battle began Sasuke leapt at him but Giatus jumped high into the air Giatsu quickly noticed Sasuke wasn't using his Sharingan yet.

Sasuke made a few hand signs and leapt up at Giatsu the clone disappeared and Giatsu looked around "damn where did he go now" Giatsu was caught off guard as Sasuke came up behind him and kneed him in the back sending Giatsu towards the ground. Giatus flipped over and landed on his feet. "Damn him he's fast" Giatus looked up at Sasuke who was gone "what where the hell did he go now." Giatsu said to himself as he looked back and forth.

"Im behind you fool" Sasuke said as he reappeared right behind Giatsu. He turned around and stabbed Giatsu in the back but to his surprise the clone dispersed and the real Giatus was behind Sasuke.

"You're the fool" he said as he kicked Sasuke in the feet causing him to fall backwards Giatsu then kneed him in the back and grabbed him as he fell up into the air "gotcha dickehead" he said as he pulled himself over top of Sasuke and slammed his foot directly into Sasuke's gut. The kick sent Sasuke spiraling to the ground he hit the ground in a huge cloud of dust.

"Eheheheh you actually hurt me I give you your props Giatsu you're the first one to hit me today good job but don't let that go to your head you LOSER" Sasuke then activated his Sharingan. He ran at Giatsu and Giatsu took a fighting stance.

"Oh shit today is definitely not going to be a good day," Giatsu said as he braced himself for the incoming blow. He looked on as Sasuke ran at him and then poof the clone vanished "Oh crap now where'd he go?" Giatsu looked around blindly and then BANG Sasuke grabbed Giatsu's arms and put his foot on Giatsu's back "AHHHHH DAMMIT LET GO!!!" Giatsu roared as Sasuke began to press his foot down Giatsu's back he began to hear his bones starting to crack "AHHHHHHH" he roared out in pain.

"HAHAHH I told you, you are no match for me Giatsu" Sasuke laughed out as he continued to press down on Giatsu's back.


	2. Chapter 2

A Ninjas True path to destiny  
Chapter 2

"AHHHHHHHH Sasuke L…Let GO!" Giatsu Roared as Sasuke pressed down harder then before on his back causing Giatsu to cry out in pain"

Meanwhile…

"Man I really hope he's doing okay I'd gladly go and help him but I cant leave Ami unattended something might happen" Tai was talking to himself as he played his PSP

Ami Stirred in her sleep a bit and she cracked open one of her eyes" Ugh…. what happened…. Tai…Tai is that you?" she said drowsily

Tai looked away from his PSP and looked at her "yeah its me you okay?" He asked while still holding his PSP in his hands.

"Ugh…My head is spinning what did I miss…. the last thing I remember was Sasuke attacking me I don't…" She stopped mid sentence and remembered something else" Giatsu he showed up he rescued me again where is he please Tai tell me where Giatsu is!" Ami was standing up and bouncing around in agony to Know where her Beloved Giatsu was.

Tai looked at her and said" he's fighting Sasuke as we speak I don't know how he's doing but I can tell you that he's probably doing his best so don't worry it'll be okay"

Ami turned and started towards the Training grounds" ill be back I'm going to check on Giatsu okay?" She said as she kept walking.

"Okay just try not to get yourself killed okay?" Tai said as he kept playing his PSP.

Meanwhile back at the training grounds…

"Heheh Giatsu your so predictable if you think IM gonna LET UP on YOU the YOUR WRONG" Sasuke bellered as he pulled on Giatsu's arms Causing Giatsu to Roar once again in pain.  
~Damn I need to break free but how damn it hurts a lot~ Giatsu thought as Sasuke Yanked on his arms yet again. "AHHHHHHHH" Giatsu then said" SASUKE YOUR DONE" Giatsu roared as his hair turned Golden his eyes turned red and his Teeth grew a bit sharper his muscles grew a bit and a Golden Aura appeared around him."Heheh Sasuke your DONE" Giatsu roared as he exerted the energy from his aura throwing Sasuke off of him Sasuke flipped over and landed on his feet.

"Impressive Giatsu I didn't think you would use you demon powers on me but I guess its all for the best isn't it this way when I kill you I'll know I did it when you were at your best" Sasuke said as he made hand signs and then he said" Konoha Taijutsu Hyper Speed Enhancement Jutsu!" Sasuke then took a few steps forward but it looked as if he had poofed there. "Heheh you see my speed is superior to yours" Sasuke then leapt at Giatsu and let loose a barrage of fists into his face sending him staggering back into a tree.

"Damn him he's so fast how the hell can I beat him?" Giatsu said to himself as Sasuke leapt at him again" heh I know how" Giatsu said as he then made hand signs and said" earth style mud river Jutsu" then the ground became really muddy which would slow anything down. Giatsu leapt back and avoided Sasuke who landed in the mud and when he when to take a step forward he slipped. "Hahah Sasuke you use a speed enhancement Jutsu knowing that I would just do this well boy don't we feel stupid huh?" Giatsu asked sarcastically.

"Heheh Actually no Giatsu you aren't even close to understanding what I am About to do I was hoping that you would use your muddy river Jutsu on me just to slow me down because while I was in the air I made hand signs too." Sasuke laughed as he placed his hands on the ground.

"Wh…WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Giatsu watched on as Sasuke then pulled a huge sword out of the ground. Giatsu then drew his Zan-Batou and he held it out in front of him."Heheh Sasuke I thought it was gonna be something I would be afraid of but anyway lets Keep going before I get bored with you"

Meanwhile…

Ami was nearly back to the training grounds"damn why did Tai have to take me so far from the battle?" She pondered this as she approached the battlefield where she saw Giatsu and Sasuke Clashing swords dodging each other and Throwing Kicks at one another." What the hell is going on here SASUKE GIATSU STOP PLEASE" she yelled as she ran towards them.

Giatsu dodged Sasuke again and he heard Ami yell at them He turned his head only to give Sasuke the opening he wanted he Socked Giatsu straight in the jaw sending him flying into a tree AS Giatsu regained his Composure Sasuke landed and let his sword dissipate"heheh Ami I didn't think you would still be here well I guess I can fix that" he said turning to her and beginning to make hand signs.

"Sasuke please don't do this its just not like you" Ami pleaded as Sasuke continued making hand signs he then placed his hand down and lightning began to appear.

Meanwhile up on the cliff overlooking the training grounds…

"Yes Sasuke kill her Employ the teachings I gave you so that she may die and be out of your way to gaining the power you so desperately want to kill Itachi" Orochimaru said to himself as he watched the battle.

"Lord Orochimaru I have word from Dosu he says he's holding Naruto off just fine and he needs no help" Kabuto said as he came up to Orochimaru and bowed down to him.

"Ahhhh very good tell Dosu if he manages to kill Naruto then he will get a grand reward indeed" Orochimaru stated not taking his gaze off the battle.

Meanwhile back at the battle…

"Heheh Ami your going to DIE" Sasuke Roared as he ran at her and then disappeared

"Huh where…. Where did you go Sasuke please don't do this" Ami continued to state although she could hear him laughing at her. As soon as she heard the laughter stop Sasuke reappeared behind her and slamemd the Chidori into her back it came out the front of her body causing a blood splatter to hit the ground."ugh....Sa...sasu...Sasuke......why" She said as he pulled his arm out and watched her fall to teh round not showing the slightest Remors for his sisters death.

Giatsu managed to stand and he said to himself"damn that dick hits hard" he looked up in time to saw her hit the ground in a puddle of blood"ugh AMI NOOOOO" Giatsu roared as he leapt out of the bushes and called otu to Sasuke"YOUR DEAD SASUKE HOW COULD YOU?" Giatsu roared as he took his demon powers up a level his Pure gold hair changed to a dark blue with black streaks in it and his Eyes became Blue with Black pupils his muscles incresed a little again and his teeth became sharper"heheh Sasuke now the real fight begins" Giatus spoke softly as he walked towards Sasuke.

Sasuke started laughing'You just dont get it do your fool you have no power against me your nothing compared to me if you even think you have a chance then go ahead give it your best shot" Sasuke laugehd while speaking his arm covered in Ami's blood he then made hand signs and the Curse mark activated covering his whole body with its Dark Chakra"AHAHAHAH AI told you you fol i have control over it you will die by my HAND!" Sasuke Screamed as he leapt at Giatsu who took a fighting stance.

"SASUKE DIE" Giatsu yelled as him and Sasuke began Round 3 Giatus kneed him in teh gut adn then slamemd him to the groudn but Sasuke quickly recovered and kicked him in the gut Giatsu flipped back and sasuke socked him in the jaw then he elbowed him in the gut But Giatus was Quick to recover from the blow he Grabbed Sasuke's Head and kneed him straight in the face. Sasuke fell backwards and Giatsu took hold of his collar he pulled him close and slammed his fist into sasuke's face. Sasuke fell backwards again and Giatsu made hand signs "FIRE STYLE BLAZING FIST JUTSU " Giatsu's hand began to glow Red with Fire and Giatsu slammed it into Sasuke's Gut Sasuke coughed up blood and Giatsu then pulled out and kicked him across the ground" Hah you think you have power to beat Itachi dont you well im gonna give you some information buddy you aint jack SHIT" Giatsu stood there waiting for Sasuke to get up.

~ugh the power i need to beat Itachi is Right here im using it now i cant give up to him hes not even using his full power yet well ill show him hes dead~ Sasuke thought as he stood up and a huge black chakra aura appeared around him"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sasuke's hair then stuck out his eyes became dark with a small yellow pupil his Eyes a Black Scar appeared around his Nose and His forehead he stood there and laugehd then a huge pair of hands came flying out of his back"heh ehe he he he ehHAHAHAHAHHAH YOUR DEAD NOW GIATSU" Sasuke said as he began to cahrge the Chidori enhanced with Dark Chakra" YOu cant beat me YOUR GOING TO DIE HERE YOU FOOL" Sasuke ran at Giatsu whoo took a fighting stance and readied himself.

~Allright lets hope i time this jsut right~ Giatsu said as Sasuke came up and Thrusted the Chidori outwards attempting to hit him ~HERE IT GOES!~ Giatsu Thougth hard as he grabbed sasukes arm and hit his elbow causing him to pull up giatsu then kneed him in teh elbow and caused him to shove the chidori Straight into his heart. Giatsu jumped back and said"heh you were saying Sasuke"

"Ugh.....this cant.....be....Possible" Sauske said as he fell to his knees"noooo" Sasuke said as he fell forward in a puddle of his own blood.

Meanwhile in the forest brush watching the battle...

"Itachi lets just go out there and kill him now i cant stand waiting like this" Kisame begged with enthusiasm as they watched Giatsu kill Sasuke

"No I will fight him i want to test his skills if he can beat me then and only then will it be over" Itachi said without blinking. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh man That took almost everything i had jsut to get his arm back around him" GIatus coughed up blood as he said it he looked over at Amis lifeless body and cried a little to himself"damn you sasuke you tookk the only women i've ever loved" Giatsu was still in his hyper demon form he managed to stand up he walked towards a larged tree that hadnt been splintered during the fight. "man im tired That Bastard was stronger then he looked" Giatus leaned against teh tree and noticed a friend of his barreling down the path towards him.

"HEY GIATUS YOU OKAY? " Tai yelled as he ran down the path causing a cloud of dust to form behind him.

"y..yeah im fine jsut a few scratches is all nothing too serious" Giatsu said as he coughed up some more blood.

"You dont look to good you know that right i think i should take you back to teh village" tai said with a frown on his face.

"yeah lets go before i lose what little strenght i have left" giatsu said as he stood up and stumbled over to tai.

Meanwhile in the bushes jsut outside the battlefield...

"Itachi lets go now before they leave" Kisame said with much enthusiasm

"Yes we had best go now you can handle the other one cant you?" Itachi said with an expressionless face.

"Yes hes as good as dead" kisame smiled at the thought of death.

"Lets go then" Itachi said as they made hand signs and vanished they reappeared in front of Tai and Giatsu.

"WHAT the hell are you 2 doing here" tai said with a little fear in his voice

"Kisame take him now before i get a headache" Itachi said as he looked over at Kisame and then back at Giatsu

"Yes You are as good as dead boy" Kisame explained as he held out samehada

"I dont think so ill kill you you sushi faced freak!" tai yelled at him as Kisame leapt and swung causing him to leap into the air in order to avoid the attack.

"Tai be careful bud" Giatsu looked at Itachi adn then said"So i take it you want to fight me is that it" Giatsu took a fighting stance and smiled~damn this will be really really hard im not even sure if i can beat this guy~ Giatus then leapt at him.

"hehe your way too slow Giatsu" Itachi said as the water clone dispersed and The real Itachi was behind Giatsu. He rammed a Kunai into Giatsu's back.

"AHHHHHH DAMMIT ITACHI" giatus coughed up blood as he landed he managed to stand up only to meet Itachi foot in his face as he flew backwards into a tree. He Slid down the tree bleeding and coughing up blood.

"Hehe i think this fight is jsut about over dont you boy" Itachi said as he walekd towards Giatsu.

Meanwhile back with Tai and Kisame...

~Damn i cant keep dodging like this hes way too fast~ Tai thoguth as he dodged yet another swing From Kisame.

"HAHAHAH THIS is too easy you cant even attack me let alone keep up your dodging isnt that right boy" Kisame smiled as he poofed behind tai he turned and slide Kicked Tai's legs out from underneath him causing him to fall."heheh GOT YOU" he turned and swung Samehada at Tai who rolled only to take the blow to his arm.

"AHHH" tai landed on the ground clutching his arm as it bled"dammit I cant win this fight" he said to himself as he stood up" my arm is fucked" He couldnt move his arm at all the more he tried the more it hurt.

"This Fight is over isnt it boy" Kisame laughed again as he vanished and came up behind tai he swung samehada at an angle straight at tai.

"NOO" tai took the blow and his arm flew to the ground as he hit a nearbye tree."Ugh i cant die like this i promised Giatsu i'd be okay" tai managed to pull himself up only to meet Kisame's fist in his face.

Meanwhile back with Itachi and Giatsu...

"I never thought you'd be the one to kill Sasuke i really didnt well its over now Goodbye Giatsu" Itachi tossed Giatsu into the air and kicked him in the gut sending him soaring into teh trees he was unconscious.

"Itachi i think we should go now i finished tha boy he wasn't much of a fight he was pathetic" Kisame smiled holding Tais arm as a Prize

"yes lets go before we attract more attention" Itachi said making hand signs and they vanished. 


	4. New Friends

A Ninjas true Path to destiny  
Chapter 4  
New friends

"Ugh where the hell am I" Giatsu asked himself as he sat up his right arm was still bleeding slightly and he had a ringing in his ears.

Meanwhile…

"You think we went a little to rough on him Itachi?" Kisame asked as they walked down the road

"No he'll be fine then soon after this is over we can fight him again and the next time we will kill him, understand Kisame?" Itachi glanced over at him to see if he was paying attention.

"Yah I understand but I just don't see why we didn't go and kill both of them I mean I beat the living hell out of the one boy but like you told me I didn't kill him" Kisame replied with an evil smirk," I only softened him up a bit, heheh"

Meanwhile back with Giatsu…

Giatsu looked around unsure of whether or not he should stay sitting there or if he should get up and look for Tai "man I wish I had a rejuvenation bean with me this sucks" Giatsu mumbled to himself as he sat there holding his right arm.

Tai managed to open his eyes "da…damn…it…it fee…its feels…. like I got…. hit by a train" tai was badly bruised and bloody from his fight with Kisame his arm was broken and both his legs shattered his left eye was bleeding something fierce "damn I cant move" Tai laid there waiting his death.

Giatsu pulled himself up and looked around his mouth tasted like blood as he took a slight step forward only to fall forward on his face. "Damn I have to regain my strength before I can move again this sucks I can barely breath" Giatsu looked around unsure if he should wait for death or keep going.

Meanwhile up on the cliff above the battle field 6 shadowy figures stood and watched them.

"When shall we attack them my lord"

"Soon real soon, but first we must wait for them to heal and when they are at full power then we shall show them our might"  
"Yes sir"

"Yes sir

"Yes sir"

Back at the battlefield…

As Giatsu lay there he realized someone had been standing behind him "huh…. who's there" Giatsu looked up and saw a man dressed in all camouflage

"It seems like your having a bit of trouble my friend" The man in Cameo looked at him then knelt down and held out his hand in it were 3 beans "take them you need them pretty badly it would seem" he held out his hand.

"I thank you but I really cant accept them there yours I don't need them" Giatsu then coughed up a little blood as he lay there.

"No seriously take the damn beans" the man placed a bean in Giatsu's mouth and made him swallow soon Giatsu's injuries faded and he stood up.

"Whoa what do you call those things I feel Great" Giatsu smiled and turned to the man who stood there staring at him.

"There my own creation" The Cameo man said as he continued yet to stare at Giatsu.

"Oh by the way my names Giatsu and you are?"

"I'm Zero, Zero Doujin Infinite at your service" Zero said bowing to Giatsu who looked at him like he had one too many screws loose in his noggin.

"My full name is Giatsu Slysheen Kentarami" Giatsu said doing a traditional Xaiolin bow.

Giatsu then turned and looked a bit disturbed "I have to find Tai" Giatsu turned to Zero and said, "can you help me?"

"Yes I can" Zero then vanished and 5 seconds later he appeared with a badly injured man in his arms the man was unmoving.

"TAI" Giatsu ran over to him and pressed on his chest "TAI WAKE UP" he placed two fingers on Tai's neck to check if he was alive and he got no pulse "NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING" Giatsu turned and knocked a tree down.

"Calm down" Zero said looking at him

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN ALL MY FRIENDS AND MY GIRLFRIEND ARE DEAD AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" Giatsu said his eyes flashing blood red.

Zero looked at Giatsu and then he turned and tipped his hat a bit" I know of a way you can get them all back" He glanced over at Giatsu who was now very intent on listening to him.

"Well what is it can you tell me please I need to know" Giatsu said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ok there are 4 things you must do they are split into different categories of Battles and tests you shall face" Zero reached into his coat pocket and Giatsu looked on as he pulled out an ancient map.

"Is this what I need?" Giatsu said glaring at him.

"This map will tell you exactly where to go and whom to speak with?" Zero handed the map to Giatsu who took it Instinctively.

"Thank you" Giatsu looked up from the map and Zero was gone he had just vanished like he hadn't even been there.

Meanwhile in Konoha…

"Lady Tsunade we have reports of Orochimaru in the East sector of the forest of death" Shizune yelled as she ran into Tsunade's office.

"Send Kakashi and 4 other jonin as well as 3 anbu to look into it we need to find him he's the only one who can tell us where Naruto is?" Tsunade explained as she then realized Kakashi was sitting behind her reading his copy of make out paradise.

"I see so you want me to gather these jonin and anbu you have requested or shall I wait and let you do it?" Kakashi was looking at her.

"Yes please Kakashi I have far too much to do today and I can't take on any more" She turned and looked back at her papers.

"Fine I'll be off then" Kakashi placed his hands together and vanished.

"I need to figure this out before my reviews next week" Tsunade said as she returned to a textbook opened to a page of jutsu listings. A Few minutes later Shizune strolled in again.

"Lady Tsunade we have a slight problem" She Said leading a man inside who was holding another man in his arms who didn't appear to be moving. Tsunade stood and was wide eyed.  
"What happened?" She asked as she walked over to them. Giatsu set Tai's Lifeless body down and said to her.

"Itachi and Kisame happened that's what," Giatsu said with slight anger in his voice. He was shirtless and his muscles were bulging from being so tense.

"I see, Shizune alert all anbu and Jonin in the area we have two akatsuki amongst us and we can't afford to be caught with our guard down" Tsunade hollered this to Shizune who turned and ran to the Guard tower. Tsunade then turned back to Giatsu and with a serious tone asked, "Was anybody else involved in this?"

Giatsu looked down and said "Yes there were two others" He was slightly starting to tear now" It was Ami and Sasuke" Tsunade's face lit up with astonishment when she heard the names spoken of the two she had known for several years. "I Tired to save Ami But Sasuke was too strong he was using the full extent of his curse mark when I fought him" Giatsu held his arm from where the pain had been before but there was no wound to show his pain.

"I see so Sasuke Killed Ami and you fought and killed Sasuke only to then end up fighting Itachi and Kisame and that's how your other friend here was killed?" Tsunade guessed the entire story correct and Giatsu stared at her for a second wondering if she was psychic or something. "Don't worry its going to be okay" She said patting him on the back before Kakashi appeared in a cloud of dust in front of them. "Yes what is it Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled and spoke with remorse in his voice "Lord Hokage I was just out to the battlefield where Giatsu fought with Sasuke and its pretty messy but there aren't any other bodies" Kakashi looked at Tai's Body and then at Giatsu "were they there when you left?"

"Yes Sasuke's Body was lying on the ground and Ami's…" Giatsu trailed off as he then had a quick flashback of Ami dying before his eyes. Giatsu let a tear roll down his face before looking at Kakashi "She was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood as well" Giatsu stared at the floor for a moment before regaining his composure.

"I Think that something must be done about this but first how's about me and Giatsu go and find Orochimaru with any luck we can get him to tell us where Naruto is" Kakashi glanced at Giatsu and then back at Tsunade.

"Fine but be careful if u run into any trouble that you cant handle on your own then get the hell outta there" Tsunade joked for a second before getting her Composure back. "Be Careful out There you 2" She said looking at Giatsu then at Kakashi.

"Whoa don't I get a say in this?" Giatsu asked looking at Kakashi "I Have to go and find a scroll first" He Said looking at a Confused Tsunade and a bewildered Kakashi. "I'll explain later" Giatsu spoke with a slight hint of failure in his voice.  
"All right then it's settled you two leave first thing in the morning" Tsunade smiled at them and then dismissed them. She called in a small group of medical ninja to take Tai's body to the morgue. She then sat back at her desk and twiddled her fingers thinking about what would happen if Kakashi and Giatsu didn't find Orochimaru…or they did find him and were killed. She then opened her book and went back to work.

The Next Day…

"Giatsu hurry up its time get moving" Kakashi called to Giatsu as he was preparing to leave. Kakashi then pulled out his copy of Make out paradise to read whilst waiting for Giatsu to come outside.

Giatsu was busy putting on his new gi a black and white outfit White inside black outside he had tied his hair back into a pony Tail and he sheathed his zan-batou to his back he then clipped his Shoes on and strolled outside with his back on his shoulder. "Hey ready to go Kakashi?" Giatsu said to Kakashi who sat there reading his book.

"Hmmm oh yes lets get going" Kakashi said quickly as he slipped his book back into his bag. Kakashi hopped down from the pole he was sitting on and the two of them began to walk to the gates of Konoha.

"So Kakashi How long do you think this is going to take" Giatsu asked as they approached the gates.

"Hmm depending on if we find him or not I'm guessing around 4 maybe 7 days," Kakashi said rubbing his head as they walked.

"Well then I guess we had best get moving then," Giatsu said as they left the gates and started off down the path that leads to the nearest town.

"Yes let's hurry" Kakashi said and then stopped for some reason.

"What's wrong Kakashi" Giatsu turned and asked him.

Kakashi stood there for a second thinking about something and then said, "Were forgetting someone"

"Who is it" Giatsu asked wondering who they were forgetting.

"There he is" Kakashi turned and looked at the tree he was near and a man in Cameo walked out from the tree he was wearing a Cowboy hat and had a Katana at his side he too had a backpack with him.

"Hey Giatsu how's it going" Zero asked him as he approached them.

"You you're the guy who gave me the scroll" Giatsu said digging in his pocket for the scroll he had given him.

"Yes that was me but we don't have time for idle chit chat we must get going" Zero then began to walk with Kakashi and the trio of ninja began down the path that would lead them on the craziest adventure of there lives. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Ninjas true Path To destiny  
Chapter 5  
Part one of Two

Giatsu, Kakashi and Zero were walking down a dirt road it was pretty quiet, as they really didn't have anything to talk about, that is until Zero broke the silence "So Giatsu how long have you known Tai and Ami?" The question partially confused Giatsu and he at first didn't know what to say but a few moments later he answered.

"About 5 years" Giatsu stared at the ground as they walked he then looked over at Zero who was nodding silently. "Why did you ask me that Zero?" Giatsu curiously asked. Zero looked around a bit before answering.

"No reason just wondering is all" Zero smiled at him. Zero then looked at the ground his hands in his pockets. It was silent for another 10 minutes before Giatsu spoke again.

"What's gonna happen if we fail this mission?" He looked at Kakashi and Zero and then back at the ground.

"We'll probably be killed" Kakashi said in a calm collected manner. Giatsu looked at him as if he were Insane. "What we need to do first is find Orochimaru once we have done that, its as hard as its gonna get because I imagine He wont go easy"

"Probably not but we can take him" Giatsu said confidently then looking at the ground again.

After about an hour of Silence the trio came up on a small town "Hmm this town was not in this bad condition the last time I was here" Kakashi said with a bit of sadness in his voice. As the trio got into the town they noticed that the houses were in bad Shape.

"What the hell happened here" Giatsu asked he was a little bit angry that somebody would do this to innocent people, as the trio continued into town Kakashi then decided the group was to split up Giatsu went into a more run down part of Town Zero headed for the River to see if anybody was there and Kakashi stayed where he was.

As Giatsu walked down the road he thought he saw people peering out from holes and cracks in the walls this uneased him a bit because he was semi paranoid about Zombies/ Ghosts but he kept his cool and continued walking once he got down to a dead end he heard somebody behind him he quickly turned around and saw two men walking towards him they wore Ninja Gi and each had a Katana in there hand as Giatsu got a closer look he saw that only he could see there Eyes" What the hell is this" Giatsu noticed the two men then apparently hadn't noticed him and they went into one of the buildings about a minute later Giatsu heard a woman screaming he ran inside to find that the men had thrown her on the ground and were about to kill her "HEY what the hell do you clowns think your doing" the two of them looked at Giatsu and raised there swords above them ready to kill the girl Giatsu quickly dropped his bag and he leapt forward he kicked the ninja on the left in the back of the head and he fell forward Giatsu then drove his foot into the other ones gut The second ninja was knocked out from the kick then Giatsu dodged the other one as he swung his katana at Giatsu, Giatsu turned around and Drove his kneecap into the ninja's gut then slammed his fist into the Ninja's face knocking him out cold. Giatsu then made sure they were out he threw them out the window and they landed with a loud thud on the ground Giatsu looked at the girl and said "you ok" Then without warning she leapt up and hugged him yelling Thank you over and over again. "Umm i guess I don't need to ask if your alright then" the woman then let go and said she was sorry but was really thankful that somebody finally helped her against them." Who were they" The woman shuddered a bit at first but was a little more Easy when she heard Giatsu say that Kakashi and Zero were out on there own searching the town.

Meanwhile back with Zero...

Zero walked down the path towards the river he couldn't help but notice the many people staring at him from Cracks or holes in the walls. ~Very strange indeed~ HE thought as he approached the river when he got there he saw a sight he never thought he'd see before the entire River was lined with bodies of the dead Villagers "what the fuck" As Zero looked up the River he saw several men with Black Ninja Gi standing around throwing bodies down As Zero got closer he saw a young boy held by the men he was struggling at first but it appeared as if he was quite bloody as Zero got closer still he heard them say "Tell Us where the rest of them are and we might not kill you" Zero drew his Katana and struck without warning HE sheathed his blade and the 4 of Ninja fell on there asses sliced to pieces as Zero had done a thorough job of making sure they died "Hey little boy are you Allright" the boy looked at Zero and nodded "Let me take you home" The boy started to cry "what's wrong" The little boy replied "There all dead" Zero was a bit shocked but he said he'd take the boy to anybody who could take care of him but first he had to tell him what he knew about this man that did this to the town. The boy started without hesitation.

Meanwhile Back with Kakashi...

Kakashi was sitting atop a building staring out into the surrounding area he had been keeping an Eye on Zero and Giatsu seeing they both had engaged in fights Kakashi decided not to wait for the men to come to him so he dropped down and went into the building he had been sitting on there was a group of people in there "Please help me tell me who is doing this to the town so we can go stop him" The people shuttered but began none the less.

End of part one

Ninjas true Path To destiny  
Chapter 5  
Part 2

Previously in Part one Giatsu Kakashi and Zero came across a run down village as they amde there way through the village they split up to see if they could find anybody around who could tell them what happened to the village, As they did They all (except Kakashi) Ended up facing ninja that were trying kill Villagers. After Giatsu and Zero saved a few of the villagers they asked them to explain what was going on in the village, to find out keep reading chapter 5 part 2 of Ninja's true path to destiny

Giatsu looked outside to see if there was anybody else out there"Hmm looks clear to me" Giatsu looked back at the young girl he had saved earlier and she nodded she followed Giatsu out into the streets and Together they walked down after a few minutes Giatsu begn to think ~This is way to wierd i figured there'd be more Guards out looking for us~ Giatsu looked at the girl and said"were almost there" She nodded looking at the ground again. GIatsu then looked around the corner he stared down what looked like an empty street"whew coast is clear" He said silently walking out with the girl still clutching to his hand~So far so good~ Giatsu thought as they continued down the street when they got to the end of the street Giatsu looked up and saw two men standing on the roof of the building they were staring down at him"What the fuck" A moment later they leapt down One man had a Hockey mask on and a large Machete at His side the other was kinda scrawny but wore a smaller hat then Zero's and had on each hand Razor sharp fingers"Who the hell are you clowns" The one in the Hockey Mask looked at him then at the little girl"Excellent work Sadako" Giatsu looked down at the girl and was shocked to find she wasnt the one he had saved"What the hell" He quickly let go of her hand and stepped back"Who the fuck are you guys" Giatsu turned and placed a hand on his zan-batou "If you guys wanna fight i'll be happy to give it to ya" HE drew His zanBatou and Jason Drew his Machete Jason then bolted forward and Made contact with Giatsu and his Zan Batou Sparks flew around as Giatsu had no idea that Jason was so strong"What the fuck" He moved and avoided Jason's fist and he drove his Knee into Jason's face knocking him back as He landed he motioned for Sadako and Freddy to go find the others"What wait where are you going" Giatsu looked at Freddy and was caught off guard as Jason slammed his fist into Giatsu's face throwing him through a wall and into the ground"Ugh dammit this guy is really strong" Giatsu said as he managed to stand up. Giatsu ran forward and made contact again with Jason's Machete, Jason pushed back harder then before making Giatsu Slide back GIatus however wasnt gonna let that happen he ducked down broke contact with Jason and side kicked his feet out from underneath him as Jason came down Giatsu charged a bit of His chakra into his fist and drove it into Jasons face throwing him back through a wall. Giatsu stood up and was tired"Why am i so tired i havent fought that hard yet" As He stared into the wall He saw Jason standing up. "heh you want to know why you are so tired boy" Giatsu looked at him and said"Yeah" Jason nodded and said calmly"Sadako was draining your energy while you were holding her hand heheh easiest way to capture you i think" Giatsu was shocked to think he had felt a bit of Chakra loss from when the girl was holding his hand"Dammit ill kill you" Jason smirked and said with a chuckle"Im already dead how are you going to manage that?" "ill think of something"

Meanwhile back with Zero...

Zero had the little boy on his back as he walked cautiously down the street hiding in the shadows wherever he could find"So little boy where are we headed" The little boy pointed towards a house straiht down the road"There is where my Cousin lives"Zero nodded and started running down towards the house as he was running he thought he saw something dart out in front of him he stopped quickly and he said"What was that" He looked up on the roof and saw a man with agreen and Red sweater on he had a wierdly shaped hat and he smiled razor sharp teeth he leapt down and landed in front of Zero"hehe Well well well this is unexpected looks like i found what i was looking for after all" Zero told the boy to go into a building and wait for him "What do you want" The man smiled and said"How rude of me i forgot to introduce myself my name is Freddy" Zero placed a hand on His Katana and said"Im Zero" Freddy smiled those nasty razor sharp teeth again"Well then Zero lets have some fune" He ran forward at him and threw one of his Razor sharp hand at him Zero countered with His Katana Connecting with the blades Freddy smiled and brought his other Razor sharp hand towards him Zero leapt up and kicked Freddy directly in the face Fredy broke contact with zero and then felt the sting of Zero driving his balde into His left arm Freddy roared out in pain and stumbled back"YOu bastard i'll fucking kill you" Zero smiled"Then come on if your so damn tough" Freddy ran at him and Zero ducked down slamming his fist into Freddie's gut then Freddy was kneed in the face as Zero came back up falling backwards Freddy was a bit pissed off"heh well i see your alot stronger then i originally thought well your still not gonna beat me boy "Freddy smiled and clenched his fists together Healing his wounds Zero was astonished by this~Man i hope Giatsu and Kakashi are having better luck then me~ Zero and Freddy then Ran at Eachother again.

Meanwhile back wih Kakashi..

Kakashi was looking around for the others when he saw a little girl sitting at the end of the road A little bit shocked to see a girl out in the streets with nobody aroundHe appraoched the girl."Hello little girl are you alright" hte girl gave no responce and jumped up her body was old and rotted and Kakshi could see just by looking at her that she wasnt normal. He leapt back and said"Who are you" the girl looked at him with an old rotted eye and said"Your worst nightmare" Kakashi felt his body momentarily stun from the Girl's look in her eye But he quickly regained his composure and said"Sharingan" He pulled up his headband and the girl saw his Sharingan activate"Now then your going to tell me why your attacking me" He drew a Kunai from his side and just in time bceause the girl ran forward and leapt up twisting her body Kakashi thought she was gonna make a decisive blow but she landed on the ground and drove her Foot into Kakashi Back Kakashi leapt forward and said"Good but can you take this" He made hand signs and said"Lightning Blade" His hand surged with electricity as he readied himself to attack The woman twisted her head and it made an ugly crackling noise"Ugh" Kakashi muttered as he started running forward he leapt up and drove The lightning blade into her Face she let out a terrifying shriek and fell to the groun in a puddle of Blood Kakashi looked at her and saw her dissapear"Wierd" Kakashi turned and leapt onto a building to find the others.

Meanwhile back with Giatsu...

Giatsu leapt up avoiding JAson's Swing of His Machete He kicked jasn in the head and fell onto the ground he roled a bit and stood up again ~Dammit i jave no choice but to use it~ Jason turnmed towards him and he could tell Giatsu was starting to weaken. Jason turned and ran at Giatsu who leapt up and Connected his zanbatou to Jason's Machete. Giatsu pushed back and landed on the ground. Giatsu was breathing Heavily as he stood up again he then thought~I've got no choice~ He slammed his ZanBatou into the ground and began to make Hand signs his body began to Glow as Giatsu leapt up and said"CHAKRA BURN" His body lit up with a Red aura and Giatus flew forard Catching Jason off Guard he Nailed him in the gut then Elbowed him in the face he then grabebd his leg as he was falling back and began to spin around HE then let GO and threw Jason way out into the forest. Giatsu fell to his knees and the aura faded away "Dammit it takes so much out of me its not even funny" Giatsu fell on the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile back with Zero......

Zero kicked Freddy in the side knocking him out of the way he then drove his Katana into Fredie's Body pinning him to the wall"Now its OVER FREDDY" He leapt up and kicked the Katana in deeper into Freddie's body, Freddy let out a howl of Pain but Zero knew better"heh i know that it didnt hurt you Freddy" Freddy smiled at him and then Poof he Vanished. Zero pulled his Katana out of the wall and sheathed it he then turned to see Kakashi land in front of him"hey Kakashi whats up" Kakashi looked at him and said'

"we have to find Giatsu and get to a safe place" Kakashi said and they both nodded and went together to find him. after about 15 minutes of looking they found the spot Where Giatsu and Jason had fought. they picked up Giatsu and went to the little boys cousins place and got him into a bed.

Meanwhile a certin person had been watching them the entire time. he then used a jutsu and teleported himself back to the layer of his Master. "Lord Orochimaru i have promising news" Orochimaru lookeda t him and said

"what is it Kabuto can't you see i'm busy" Orochimaru said looking down into the forest below

Kabuto smiled and said"Giatsu Kakashi and Zero have made it to Torungo's village and have defeated some of his Ninja but now one of there party Giatsu as he is called has been put into bed because of his sustained injuries. Kabuto smiled and knelt down to Orochimaru, Bowing to him.

"Good send the word to him that They are there and i want them disposed of Except for Giatsu i want him brought to me alive" Kabuto nodded and left. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ninja's True Path to Destiny  
Chapter 6  
Part one

Zero peered out from the torn curtain of the beaten down house that the three of them were in. "Man i cant belieev that we were beaten down so easily" Zero said looking at Kakashi who was sitting by another window looking outside as well. Zero then looked at the ground as he sat down. ~I wonder why those three attacked us what were they hoping to gain by fighting us?~

"Try not to worry yourself so much there Zero" Kakashi said from across the room. he was staring out the window making it looka s if he hadnt said anything. "Everything will come to clearance soon enough" He said this time glancing over at Giatsu lying in his makeshift bed sleeping soundly.

"I know but with the condition that were all in now whats gonna happen if were attacked while were here do you honestly believe we can defend ourselves that long" Zero said with tension in his voice, he looked at rein who was also sleeping on the ground next to Giatsu Zero slightly smiled at the sight of the little boy sleeping so soundly against Giatsu who lay there unmoving as he regained his energy through sleep. Kakashi simply stared out the window again.

Meanwhile...

"Lord Orochimaru we have confirmation on the whereabouts of the Dino Knights" Kabuto said as he entered Orochimaru's office kneeling as he entered. Orochimaru stepped out from the shadows he was in and said to Kabuto in a semi calm voice.

"Good thats very good Kabuto" Orochimaru said to him as he looked past him out the door. Orochimaru then sat down on the edge of his bed and said"Send for them i want the 6 of them in my office by no later then tomorrow...Understand Kabuto" Kabuto looked up and nodded to him before exiting the room. Orochimaru then turned and peered out his bedside window into the darkness"hehe tomorrow is going to be a grand day indeed" He smiled Viciously.

Meanwhile...

Zero continued to stare out the window before Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder"why dont you try to get some rest Zero i'll stand guard" Zero nodded and lay down on his makeshift bed. he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Kakashi then peered behind part of the curtain and looked outside he saw waht looked like men with Masks on moving up the streets "hmm low level Ninja" Kakashi whispered to himself as he stood up he looked at Zero and said knowing full well He was still awake"If im not back in one hour get Giatsu and Rein out of here, Understand Zero" Zero nodded and sat up he then watched as Kakashi leapt out the window and raced up the street he used a stealth jutsu to hide himself from the low level Genin but made sure they wouldnt pick him up at all as he got closer he heard them talking.

"We must find Giatsu he was suppsoed to meet master Typhone yesterday where is he?" The youngest one said the middle one then said without hesitation.

"He's probably dead what made Master Typhone believe that Giatsu could help the village from Torungo anyway" The otehrs nodded and turned kakashi was standing right there. He waved and said with a smile.

"Hey so your looking for Giatsu are you?" He said still smiling.

"Yes, but umm who are you?" the oldest one asked stepping up to Kakashi.

"My name is Kakashi..Kakshi Hatake" He said smiling at them.

"Oh i see Kakashi our Master Typhone told us taht you were with Giatsu are you able to take us to him" the second oldest one asked.

"Unfortunately he was injured earlier today and he needs his rest but i'd be happy to come with you in case there any real trouble" The three ninja looked at Kakashi and then said all at once.

"Fine but were coming with you" They all said at about the exact same time.

"mmm allright but first things first what are all of your names" Kakashi asked looking at the three genin. The Youngest stepped up first and said.

"Im Giri" He said shaking Kakashi's hand

"Names Yoh" The second oldest said almost instantly after Giri said his name

"and whats your name" kakashi looked at the last Genin who was staring at him.

"Oh my name is Kyo" He said shaking Kakashi's hand like Giri had done.

Kakashi smiled and said"Allright now that were all counted for we can go and tell Giatsu and zero were leaving how does that sound? he asked them with as serious look on his face. the three Genin nodded and they all went back to Rein's house.

Zero sat up almost instantly"Hey what are you doing back so soon Kakashi" Zero then saw the three Genin and leapt up"What the hell are these guys doing here" The there Genin instantly took stances but Kakashi quickly calmed them down.

"Calm it Zero there with me im just coming to tell you that i am going to help them with a problem that there having so i'll be gone for a while so when Giatsu wakes up make sure he stays here" Kakashi said then turning to walk out

"But wait so your just leaving when will you be back" Zero said nearly stepping in Giatsu's head before getting up to Kakashi. "So what should i tell Giatsu"

"Jsut tell him i'll be back and for him to wait for me" Kakashi said as he and the other 3 genin exited the room.

end of Part one........

Ninjas true Path To destiny  
Chapter 6 Part 2-2

Previously: Zero and Kakashi pondered what would happen if they were attacked while still injured, as they did Kakashi told Zero to Get some rest before Running into 3 Genin named Giri, Yoh, and Kyo, After the explanations and introductions Kakashi has left with them for the small village that was apparently beeing run by a mad man named Torungo......Meanwhile Orochimaru was plotting something involving 6 warriors known as the Dino Knights, What will happen next find out today.

Kakashi and the 3 genin left the building as Steathily as possible as they did Kakashi asked Yoh what was happening in there village that made them need to come and get Giatsu.

"well his name is Torungo and he's a sick twisted man" Giri said looking at the ground.

"What has he done" Kakashi asked calmly but with a serious tone.

"he killed all of our parents because they defied him" Yoh Responded to the Question with anger in his voice.

"i see well how powerful is he" Kakashi looked at Yoh as he asked.

"Lets put it this way he is very rich and has access to high level ninja or assasins to do his dirty work he has soldiers all over the Place so once we get back were gonna need to be careful" Yoh said looking back at Kakashi.

"well when we get back just let me handle these guards" Kakashi smiled at them.

"are you sure" Kyo asked

"Yeah im a high level Jonin i can handle a few guards" Kakashi smiled and put his hands up on the back of his head.

"heh cocky huh" Yoh asked.

"nope just confident" Kakashi smugly remarked.

as the Trio Continued down the path to the Forest Kakashi thought he saw somebody standing on the roof watching them. but he ignored it and continued on.

meanwhile back with The gang.....

~man i hope Kakashi is ok~ Zero thought as he lay down staring up at the ceiling. Zero glanced over at Giatsu who was still asleep ~and when will he wake up~ Zero wondered as he lay there.

Meanwhile........

"Sir we have recieved word From Orochimaru he requires our assistance" The Knight approached the Leader of teh group and he turned saying with a smile

"Its about time" he replied with a smile and the 6 of them departed for Orochimarus hideout..

Back with Kakashi.........

"Hey Kyo tell me this is Torungo Associated with a Man named orochimaru at all" Kakashi looked past Yoh and Giri and Kyo looked back at him saying

"Who the hell is Orochimaru" He asked like a smart ass

"never mind" Kakashi said looking at the ground. about 20 minutes later the quartet arrived at Village Gates "what is this" Kakashi asked looking at the Broken down old and Rotting wood that was the Village Gates.

"This is the Village" Kyo asked as they slipped in through a hole in the wall

~strange~ Kakashi thought to himself as they entered as they got inside the Site Kakashi saw was unlike any he had ever seen. Blood was everywhere Body parts Dead animals people there bodies strewn out on the ground "ugh.....this is madness" Kakashi said his eye wide with shock and surprise"

"Come on we have to get to Master Typhone" Yoh said as they ran off down one of the Body Strewn Streets Kakashi quickly followed them.

Meanwhile........

"is everyting ready to go" a Mysterious man asked the man who stood before him in a dark Underground Bunker.

"Yes everything is as planned soon we will have what we wanted and this world shall be ours" he smiled and began laughing, but just then a Kunai soared through the air and straight through his head blood splattered onto the wall behind him and his body fell to the floor.

"hmph all i needed you for was to get things ready i have no more use for you" He smiled and went back to sitting in his Big chair. afterward he reached out and pressed a button on the Console "i need a cleanup in here" the Voice replied back

"Right away mister Sensui" Sensui smiled and thought to himself

~Soon i will have the power to shatter the Mujai Barrier and put this world and all others into complete darkness~ Sensui thought back to when Yusuke and the others beat him he then remember when Koenma sent him to this dimension to rot. "I must make a few Errands ill be back later" Sensui said to a woman sitting outside his office she nodded and Sensui left.

Meanwhile.....

Kakashi, Yoh, Kyo, and Giri arrived at a small broken down Shack and Ko told the others to wait outside while he checked to make sure it was clear........................"guys come on its all clear" The 3 ran inside and Kyo Locked the door behind them. "Kakashi we want you to meet our sensei......Master Typhone" as Kakashi looked up a man dressed in black samurai armor stood before them. he was smiling at the 3 boys. then he looked at Kakashi and stepepd towards him.

"So your the one who my boys brougth back to help us...." he looked at the 3 boys who sat there watching them"hmph i thought you boys were going to Bring back Giatsu" Typhone gave them a Stern look.

"we were but Kakashi said Giatsu was Injured earlier and that he would be happy to come and help us" Yoh said Laying back"were sorry Master Typhone" Typhone smiled at the Boys and said

"its allright boys" Typhone looked over at Kakashi and said "so your the great Kakashi Hatake i have heard so much of" Kakashi smiled and nodded

"Thats me" Kakashi said smiling

"Great have the boys briefed you on what's Going on" Typhone asked with a serious tone.

"They told me a little bit but not everything" Kakashi said with his hands in his pockets

"well then come with me and we can discuss it over Tea" Typhone then led Kakashi to a doorway leading underground as he started to enter he turned to the boys and said"Keep guard boys anything happens and you get us immediately" the boys nodded and Typhone and Kakashi went downstairs.

"so then explain to me what this Torungo guy has been up to" Kakashi asked as he sipped his tea

"Well i better tell you the entire story or you wont understand" Typhone sipped his Tea and cleared his throat"it all began about 3 years ago...........we were a happy village and i ran the Local academy" Typhone sipped his tea again and continued" Everything was peaceful until the day that man arrived" Typhone got serious and continued"he started up an Underground drug dealing organization that dealt with the Smuggling of illegal Drugs into our village then out again to other villages" Typhone got angrier and angrier as he spoke"then one day he announced that he was taking over the Village as our leader, we all laughed at this because we hardly knew him but then the next day we got word our Village Leader was dead, we mourned the loss for 4 days before he announced again he was taking the Village as his own. we all laughed once more and said we woudlnt let him lead us but that was before people began dissappearing there bodies found later strew over Benches and in trees hanging from windows and garbage cans. it was disgusting but then Torungo announced those who do not obey him will die" Typhone sipped his Tea and continued "it was terrible because a week later he Attacked the academy myself ane several others escaped but sadly they were killed by Torungo's Men, It was then That Torungo Outlawed becoming a Ninja i knew it was because he feared that one day a Ninja would grow strong enough to take him down. Typhone then looked at teh ceiling and said"shorlty after i met these three they were cryin over there dead parents bodies and i leanred why.....it was because they had been accused of betraying Torungo so he killed them" Typohne then clenched his fist and said"hes heartless he has killed Babies mothers children animals thats why......WHAT WHY WE MUST STOP HIM" Typhone then shattered his Tea Glass and looked down"damn" he looked at Kakashi who was still listening"anyway I began to train the boys in the art of Nin Gen and Tai Jutsu so far there just above Ordinary Genin and i intent to let tehm aid me when we fight Torungo" Kakashi then stood up and said

"well then lets go" Typhone looked at him like he was crazy but Kakashi continued before Typhone could say anything"lets go beat him i have an idea" Kakashi and Typhone then discussed his plan and they went back upstairs.

"Master Typhone what are we going to do" Kyo asked when they got upstairs Typhone looked at him and said with a smile

"You will be waiting here Kakashi and I will be dealing with Torungo" The boys looked shocked as Giri then said

"but Master you told us we would be coming to help you" Giri said with a shocked look on his face

"no Kakashi and i both agreed you 3 are far from being ready to fight a battle such as this so you will wait here" Typhone then grabbed his Samurai Helmet and Sword and said to Kakashi"lets go Kakashi" He placed the helmet on his Head and the two left the Shack. they headed down the street and to there surprise only 5 minutes after leaving they were Confronted by about 20 Lower class Ninja"heheh Kakashi ready to have some fun" Kakashi smiled and they both leapt out Kakashi dodged two of them as they lunged for him he threw his Kunai through there backs and into the spine killing them instantly He then threw a Shuriken into another face Kakashi then smiled and said

"this is too easy" He ducked and kicked one in the face and then punched him in the gut he looked over at Typhone who as doing just as well as he was. Typhone leapt up and loppd the head off two of them he then ducked and sliced another in half and then 3 more followed that making a total of 10 dead already Kakashi then made 5 shadow Clones and they quickyl Dispatched the remaining 10. as Kakashi and Typhone stood there they looked at eachother and then ran off down the street as htey ran mor men attacked them but they were Dispatched quickly as Kakshi and Typhone approached Torungo's base a Man appeared in front of them.

"You must be Kakashi" The man said pointing at him "and you must be Master Typhone" The man smiled at them and then said"You will both die here"

"Who is this Guy" Kakashi asked

"His name is Miruka he's one of Torungos bodyguards" Typhone then said"let us through and we wont kill you" Miruka laughed and said

"Oh i dont think so i think i'll kill you" Miruka ran at them Typhone motioned for Kakashi to Step to the side

"let me handle this Kakashi" Typhone then closed his eyes and held out his blade as Miruka got closer Typhone leapt forward and they clashed Kakashi couldnt tell what happened because they went so fast but soon Typhone was standing on the other side and Miruka was standing in Typhones original place"heh" Typhone's Shoulder then burst out with a big gash. he fell to his knees

"hehehe see you cant possibly wi........" Miruka's Sentence was cut short as his body fell into pieces and then a blood ymess on the ground.

"hehe" Typhone stood up as Kakashi reached him

"You allright Typhone" Kakashi asked as he looked at the wound Typhone ooked at him and said

"Yeah im fine but we must hurry" Kakashi nodded and they took off into the Base.

meanwhile......

Zero sat and watched outside waiting for Kakashi to return ~man i wish i could've gone with them~ As Zero sat ther Giatus began to Stir ~huh is he finally waking up~ Zero looked back at Giatsu was had sat up he was rubbing his eyes"well its about time you wake up" Giatu looked at him and said

"Fuck you" Giatsu then stretched and Yawned"man what'd i miss and how long was i out for" Giatsu stood up and looked at Zero

"Oh not Much Just that Kakashi went off without us with a group of Genin apparently the 3 were looking for someone to help them" Zero deliberatley let out the part that they were specifically looking for him cebause he would've gone out and taken off after Kakashi. "so how are you feeling"

"Oh my back is Stiff and my arm hurts" Giatsu said rubbing his arm then cracking his back he then looked down at the little boy and smiled before looking back at Zero"so how long has Kakashi been gone for?" Giatsu asked rubbing his left eye

"about 4 hours now" Zero said looking back out the window

"I see" Giatsu walked up to the other window and looked outside"So what do we do" Giatsu asked looking at Zero

"Kakashi said we should wait for him" Zero said still staring outside

"I see thats kinda lame" Giatsu said then grabebd his black Muscles shirt from his bag "Hey im gonna go for a walk do you mind"

"Yeah were supposed to stay here and your in no condition to defend yourself if you get into a fight" Zero looked at Giatsu who was still getting dressed

"I dont care what Kakashi said im going for a walk i cant just sit n this room all Friggin day" Giatsu then put on his Black Jacket and went out the door

"dammit he never listens" Zero said looking out the window again.

As Giatsu got outside he looked around~No ones here this is soo boring~ Giatsu then walked down the street as he did he thought he saw somebody watching him from the Rooftop~What the hell~ Giatsu looked up but no one was there~wierd~ he thought to himself. as Giatsu turned back to the street a man was standing at teh end of the road he was wearing all black and he had his hands in his pockets~What the hell who is that~ Giatsu then said "Hey who are you?"

"heheh you'll know soon enough" The man then took a fighting position and said "Now i want to test your Skill" Giatsu smiled and said

"heh wouldnt you want to wait until im better first" he stared at the man

"no i dont care for such things ill beat you NOW" The man ran at Giatsu 


	7. Chapter 7

Ninja's true path To Destiny  
Chapter 7

"So your name is Giatsu is it" The man said as he stared at the ground

"Yeah who wants to know" Giatsu asked his hands in his pockets Staring at this new threat

"heh i do my name is Sensui and i am here to test your skill" Sensui smiled at Giatsu and took his hands out of his pockets

"What Who the fuck is Sensui And why do you want to fight me" Giatsu asked taking his hands of his Pockets as well

"hehe i'll let you in on a little secret i lost a vast majority of my power a long time ago to a spirit detective named Yusuke urameshi, but that took place in a different dimension and now i arrive here to find you are amongst the strongest fighters on this planet heh so then are you ready to face you fate" Sensui asked smiling at him

"I didnt understand practically anything you just said" Giatsu said smiling "But if it's a fight you want i'll be happy to cut you down to size" Giatsu smiled and said"lets go" He then reached up and grabbed the handle of his Zan-batou and began unsheathing it the large blade soon came out and Giatsu smiled as he ran at Sensui"NOW TAKE THIS" He leapt up and swung his Zan-batou at Sensui who smiled

"Pitiful" Sensui ducked down and the blade soared over top of him as the blade swung past Sensui leapt forward and slammed his heel into Giatsu's Gut throwing him back into a wall Giatsu coughed up blood as he hit the wall and dropped his sword he slid down the wall and fell to the ground

".....man......i feel ......like......i just got.......hit.......by..........a bus" Giastu said as he sat there against the wall he then struggled to stand up managing to get back on his feet he Stumbled a bit"Man if i fail now then i can't save my friend's I WONT LOSE" Giatsu's body lit up with a blood red color and his Chakra increased "AHHHHHHHH" Giatsu threw his Jacket on the ground and leapt at Sensui who dodged Giatsu's attacks effortlessly

"Like i said pitiful i'll give you a taste of real power" Sensui charged up a Spirit blast and threw it into Giatsu's Gut throwing him back threw a few walls as Giatsu stopped moving he lay there in a puddle of blood

"how....can......this.....be......Possible i can't lose to him" Giatsu said as he struggled to Retain consciousness as he lay there his vision fading he saw Sensui approaching him ~oh great now im dead i can barely move and he's gonna waste me~ Sensui kneeled down by Giatsu and smiled

"heh well that was fun but i must go i hope one day we meet again and at that time i hope your alot stronger then what you are now" Sensui then turned and walked away a few minutes later Zero rushed down to see what Giatsu was up to and he found Giatsu lying on the ground covered in blood

"Dammit Giatsu i told you not to leave the hideout" Zero said as he picked up Giatsu and set him down upstairs ~Fuckin idiot he wakes up then goes and gets his ass handed to him but what could've done this to him~ Zero looked outside hoping that whatever it was the kicked the shit out of Giatsu wouldn't come back and kick his ass."dammit now i really have to be on guard" Zero said looking out the window again.

Meanwhile....

Kakashi and Typhone arrived at the Entrance to Torungo's lair waiting for them was another of Torungo's bodyguards Kakashi told Typhone that this one was all his.

"heh why dont you both come at me i will slaughter you" The man said smiling

"well your confident aren't you" Kakashi said his hands in his pockets

"my name is Kurotu and i am YOUR END" Kurotu ran at Kakashi who smiled then a few seconds later Kakashi stood on the other side of Kurotu as he stood there his eye's wide as then his head slid off and fell onto the ground Kakashi then stood up with a Bloody Kunai in his hand. he looked at Typhone and smiled Typhone smiled back at her.

"hmph lets go then" Typhone and Kakashi ran inside not knowing they were being watched

"hehehe those two idiots are falling right into my trap hey you know what to do Kirotumaru i want them DEAD BRING ME THERE CORPSES" Torungo smiled as Kirotumaru smiled an evil smile and replied

"It will be as easy as killing fish in a barrel" He smiled and dissappeared

Meanwhile Kakashi and Typhone continued there descent into Torungo's lair killing the enemie's that got in there way when they soon came to a large room with huge lights over head it was like a far larger version of the chuunin exam arena Kakashi looked at Typhone and said

"I don't think this is a good thing" Typhone shook his head and then laughter was heard from what seemed like all sides

"What the who is that" Typhone asked looking around Kakashi was wondering the same thing. a few seconds later a man appeared in front of them he wore all Black and had long Grayish white hair Kakashi was the first to speak up

"So i take it you the welcoming committie" He smiled looking at the man who stood before them.

"Well you could say that" He chuckled a bit at Kakashi and said"my name is Kirotumaru and i am here on behalf of Torungo, you see you have nothing more then a nuisance to him and he wishes you to die and that is what i am here to do" Kakashi and Typhone laughed at him and Typhone said

"Even if you kill us someone stronger would emerge and finish Torungo off so go ahead lets get this fight started and End this idle chit chat" Typhone drew his blade and Kakashi took a fighting stance and Kirotumaru laughed and threw his Black Cloack on the ground he then was behind the two heroes he slamemd his elbows into there necks knocking them to the ground he was then up in the air he flew down at a high Speed and slamemd into the ground Just missing Kakashi's right arm Kirotumaru then flipped over and landed on the ground he began laughing

"What the hell is so funny" Kakashi asked as he stood up

"Oh it's the looks that were on your faces when i was warming up" Kirotumaru laughed and rushed them again

"Shit brace yourself Typhone" Kakashi warned typhone as Kirotumaru came at them

Meanwhile...........

"mister Sensui i trust you completed your errands without trouble" The young woman asked as Sensui walked through the door

"Yes and i got exactly what i was looking for" Sensui smiled and thought back to when Giatsu had lost it and his pwoer increased ~now if i could only find a way to harness that and get a true fight out of him~ Sensui thought as he went into his Office and sat down in his big chair he then pressed a button on his console in front of him and the woman spoke to him"Miss ayato could you send for Orochimaru i need to speak with him" on the other end Miss Ayato pressed the button and said

"Yes sir right away Mister Sensui" She then rushed off to the mail room and sent a letter to Orochimaru informing him to Come to Sensui's lair at once for a meeting

Meanwhile.......

Typhone managed to stand up again after he and Kakashi were Knocked into the ground by Kirotumaru's attack

"Hey Typhone you allright" Kakashi asked as he stood up

"Yeah im just fine lets take this freak down" Typhone then began to channel his chakra his power increased exponentially and Kakashi smiled activating his Sharingan and he and Typhone leapt up and Kirotumaru smiled and leapt up Kakashi read his move with the Sharingan and avoided it he then delivered a powerful Kick into Kirotumaru's Gut knocking him into the ground Typhone then appeared in front of Kirotumaru and threw a full force punch straight into His face throwing him all the way across teh length of the room and into the wall

"Well that wasnt too hard but we have to finish him" Kakashi then made hand signs and began charging up for the Lightning blade "Hey Typhone if he gets up before im done take him down" Kakashi looked over at Typhone who nodded

"you fool will pay for this i will kill you" Kirotumaru leapt up and rushed at Kakashi but as he appraoched him Typhone get in front and swung his sword at him Kirotumaru dodged it and kicked Typhone in the face knocking him in the air Kirotumaru then leapt up and punched him in the gut throwing him into the ground Kirotumaru landed and smiled he then drew a kunai and whipped it into Typhones left shoulder pinning him to the ground

"AHHH" Typhone roared out in pain as Kirotumaru laughed Kakashi then smiled and said

"Hey Kirotumaru say goodbye..." Kirotumaru looked up and Kakashi flew forward calling out "LIGHTNING BLADE" He slamemd the Lightning blade into Kirotumaru's Face Blood spilled onto the floor as Kirotumaru was fried his head flew across the room and his Bloody body fell to the ground. "Ugh....." Kakashi fell over havingused almost all of his Chakra In that Lightning blade

"Hey Kakashi i think we did it" Typhone asked pulling the Kunai from his Shoulder

"Yeah but we still have to finish off Torungo" Kakashi said looking at Typhone who nodded his Helmet had falled off earleir and his Black hair was flowing in the breeze that flew through the area Kakashi stood up and so did Typhone they stumbled a bit and they saw a large window that was only a one way window they hadnt noticed it before because Kirotumaru had distracted them.

"Oh dammit you two stop them" Torungo's last two guards stepped up to the window with Kunai and then BAM the glass shattered and Typhone stood ther his blade in hand then PLOP the two guards fell to the floor in a bloody heap he then turend and Kakashi leapt up they were both very Tired, and Typhone held his blade to Torungo's Throat

"Now you die Torungo" Typhone then Sliced off Torungo's Head and his body fell to the floor Typhone pulled a bag out of his pocket and put Torungo's head in it "now we have proofe that we beat him"

"yeah now lets get out of here" Kakashi said as the two left Torungo's lair

Meanwhile........

Orochimaru arrived at Sensui's lair with the Dino Knights Sensui smiled at Orochimaru as he walked in

"well Orochimaru it's good to see you" Sensui said as he walked out of his office

"hmph what do you want Sensui i am guessing this isnt a happy visit is it" Orochimaru asked looking at at Sensui

"heh come with me Orochimaru we have much to discuss" Sensui said as he walked through another door with Orchimaru they entered into a large Room.

"What are we doing here" Orochimaru asked looking around

"i'll tell you what were doing here" Sensui then began to emit a large amount of Spirit energy

"What are you doing Sensui" Orochimaru asked looking Puzzled

"your dying" Sensui then grabbed Orochimaru's face and smiled Imploding Orochimaru's head killing him in an Instant"heheh that was fun now i didnt want it to come to this but you gave me no other choice I wanted no meddling from you in this affair and now that you are dead that shouldnt be a problem now should it" Sensui smiled and his aura dissappeared he left teh room and the Dino Knight Leader Appraoched him

"where is Orochimaru" He demanded

"Hes dead im your new employer" sensui smiled

"I doubt it" one of the other knights said

"heh you will work for me or die" Sensui began emmitting his spirit energy again

"Allright fine we'll work for you" The leader said looking at Sensui

"Good that what i like to hear" Sensui then turned and said"we will wait one week then i will give you your first assignment understand" Sensui looked back at the Dino Knights Who nodded in agreement "Good i will see you in a week" Sensui then went back into his office and the Dino Knights left. ~Soon my plan will be complete and with teh Help of Giatsu and his friends i will have it perfectly as i want it~ Sensui then sat in his chair and stared at the ceiling

Meanwhile...

Kakashi and Typhone arrived back at Typhones base of operations as they entered The three boys looked at them and Giri asked

"how did it go" he looked over and saw the bag with a bloody bottom

"This is Torungo's head boy we beat him" Typhone said setting the bag on the ground

"YES we knew you guys could do it" Yoh leapt up and hugged Kakashi and Typhone

"Yeah but i dont have time for Celebrating you guys i have to leave to get back to my friends it wa fun but i'll see you later" Kakashi then lef the shack and headed back towards Where Zero and Giatsu were. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ninja's true path

Chapter 8

Kakashi had left the home of Typhone and the three Genin students and was on his way back to the hideout in town, Kakashi glared up at the sky as he watched and said to himself. "Truly a remarkable sight" Kakashi was still glaring at the sky in which the sun had finally begun to show through the clouds. Kakashi smiled and continued on.

Back at the hideout Zero had finally gotten Giatsu back on his feet and after a long pep talk he convinced Giatsu not to go back outside because with his injuries he wouldn't survive another beating like the last one. Giatsu stood up and walked to the window his arm in a sling and his head wrapped in a bandage that was already soaked in blood from his open skull wound. "Damn when I find that bastard that did this to me I swear I'll destroy him" Giatsu had absolutely no idea how soon he would get the chance for revenge. Zero was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling a look in his eyes that wasn't that of a normal man but that of a beast he was in a deep meditative state pondering how they would overcome such a force, especially if that force put Giatsu in the dirt without trying. Giatsu looked down at Zero and shrugged he sat down and opened up his book he had in his back pack, Giatsu lay there having been halfway done with his book the hours went by and Zero still said nothing, Giatsu finally put the book down and looked outside again as he did he saw more people coming out of there Hovels and laughing dancing and Giatsu's curiosity got the better of him and he went outside to find out why they were so happy, Giatsu went to the first person that he saw a man will brown hair and overalls he wore a tattered blue shirt and brown boots with many holes in them. "Umm Excuse me but why are you so happy" The Man looked at him and spoke with much enthusiasm.

"We just received word that Torungo has been killed that fat fuck kept out town under his control for as long as I can remember but apparently a Ninja from Konohagakure and a samurai master from the village down the road took down his entire empire without wasting any time, and this couldn't have come at a better time my children can finally come outside without having to worry about dying" Giatsu gave him a puzzled looked before saying.

"I see and what was this Ninja's name" Giatsu was pretty sure he knew who it was but he had to be reassured. The man smiled and then chuckled before answering.

"It was Kakashi Hatake if I am not mistaken" a young woman who looked as though she was in her twenties then joined the man. "Ahh my daughter Irene how does it feel to be out in the open without worry" Irene yawned and rubbed her eyes as she regained her vision she saw Giatsu and examined him she approached him and placed a hand on his arm, Giatsu winced in pain from Irene's Touch and watched to see what she was going to do next.

"So much pain" Irene spoke so softly Giatsu barely was able to make out what she said but then a moment later Irene's hand lit up and Giatsu's felt the pain leave his arm then he noticed his entire body was engulfed in this light. And he felt all the pain that he had felt before leave his body. The moment Irene moved her arm away Giatsu took off the makeshift cast Zero had put on his arm and he moved his arm up and down and with a great deal of thanks in his voice he spoke.

"Thank you so much" Giatsu smiled and to thank her more gave her a hug. Irene hugged him back and when Giatsu stopped the hug she held out her hand and said with happiness in her voice.

"My name is Irene"

"My such a lovely name for such a lovely young woman" Giatsu looked into her eyes and felt something he hadn't felt since he was with Ami before she died. Giatsu looked over to try and find the man but he couldn't be seen. Irene smiled her beautiful blue eyes staring into Giatsu's brown eyes before she said.

"I know about your journey Giatsu I saw you fight that man before it was all I could do to keep from getting involved I was the one who kept you alive if it weren't for me you would have died and when is aw your face i…" Her voice trailed off as her brown hair covered her face as she looked at the ground. Giatsu took her hand and said.

"Will you join us on our quest" Irene blushed and then with joy in her voice she said.

"Why yes I didn't think you would ask so soon" Irene smiled and then asked "can I meet the other guy the guy in the Camouflage? Giatsu thought about what Zero's reaction would be to him bringing back a woman especially with Kakashi being as pervy as he is, but Kakashi hadn't come back yet although Giatsu assumed he would see or hear from him soon. Giatsu smiled and replied gently and as calmingly as he could.

" I don't see why not, here follow me" Giatus turned and led the way into the building. As they walked up the stairs Giatsu looked back at Irene who had her hands in her pockets and had her hair covering her face Giatsu then asked. "How old are you?" Irene looked at him and replied.

"I'm 21" She then looked back at the floor, Giatsu smiled and continued up the stairs after a few minutes they came to the door to the room they were staying in Giatsu opened the door and to be a total dick to Zero he ran in screaming.

"AHHHHHH FIRE" Zero sprang up almost instantly and Giatsu started laughing Zero knew exactly what that meant.

"You dumb fuck I actually thought there was a fire you tard, I was thinking up a plan to beat that guy that totaled you yesterday…. speaking of which what happened to your wounds?" Giatsu smiled and walked over to the door Zero followed him with his eyes and then saw Irene as Giatsu led her in Zero put a hand on his forehead and sighed. "Why would you bring a prostitute back to the hideout man what's wrong with you?" Giatsu walked up to Zero and bonked him on the head.

"SHE ISN'T A PROSTITUTE YOU PERV" Zero looked up at him as he rubbed his head.

"Then who is she" Zero was now staring intently at the young girl who stood in the doorway.

"Her name is Irene and she will be joining us on our journey I hope you don't mind" Zero's jaw dropped when he saw her face and he immediately asked.

"What can she contribute to the group?"

"She has a healing power she's the one who healed my wounds" Giatsu smiled and bounced around like an 8 year old in a candy aisle. Zero stood up and walked over to her, he held out his hand and said.

"Name's Zero…. Zero Doujin Infinite" Irene held out her hand and shook his and with a shy reply said.

"My name is Irene" Irene shook Zero's hand and pulled away quickly as she walked into the room led by Giatsu Zero shut the door and they all sat down after Zero made some tea for them he sat down and each of them took a cup and Zero began the conversation by asking.

"So Giatsu any idea's for us on as to what we should do next I mean looking at the map it doesn't show much other then us having to go through the fields of Scorn and caverns of despair in order to reach the mountain's of glory" Giatsu chuckled and said.

"Man all those names sounds like something out of a comic book heheh" Zero looked at him being dead serious and it shut Giatsu right up.

"Listen we don't have time to fuck around all right once Kakashi gets back we have to get moving there's no telling if that man will come back and attempt something or hell Itachi and Kisame might get the wild hair up there ass to come after us, or the freaks with the Hockey mask and Christmas sweater, Zero finished and took a deep breath he had said everything in one breath. Almost as soon as he finished talking the door opened and Kakashi walked in.

"I'm guessing everybody missed me ^^" Kakashi smiled looking at them and almost immediately Giatsu pointed out the big bloodstain on his pants. Kakashi smiled and replied. "Yeah I got that during my fighting in that Village Torungo took over, oh well it didn't take much to destroy him" Kakashi chuckled before Giatsu got right up in his face.

"Hey from what I was told it was me that they wanted to go and take on Torungo, well next time somebody comes looking for me at least let me know before you go off and play hero…buddy" Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Giatsu then sat back down and so did Kakashi. Zero took a deep breath before saying.

"We need to get going guys grab your things and lets go" Zero stood and grabbed his bag Giatsu grabbed his backpack and Kakashi his backpack Irene smiled and told them she would run in and grab her bag on the way since her house was right near the outskirts of town. They all agreed to it and they began to pack up as they were doing so they had no idea they were being watched.

"Sir should we attack them now?" Triceratops Knight looked at Tyranno and awaited an answer, as he was eager to fight.

"We must wait for Sensui to give us word to attack" Tyranno looked at Drago and Brachio and they both had there arms crossed awaiting orders. Ankylo walked up behind him and placed a hand on Tyranno's shoulder. Tyranno looked back at him and asked. "Did you get word yet?" Ankylo shook his head no and they all sighed in boredom.

10 minutes later Giatsu finished packing his backpack and they all left, as they neared Irene's house she took off and entered her house the trio waited outside for her, and a few minutes later she walked outside in a pair of black pants and a tank top and on her back she had a bright blue backpack. Giatsu smiled at her and they all left town headed for the fields of scorn. Kakashi walked up to Giatsu and said to him.

"Giatsu don't let your hormones get in the way of our mission we still have to find Naruto and take down Orochimaru" Kakashi was dead serious in his tone as Giatsu shook his head and then ran ahead to Zero and asked him.

"Hey Zero we need to find Naruto" Giatsu was walking beside him as he told him that and Zero looked at him and replied.

"I should have told you this earlier but… Naruto is dead!" Zero looked at Giatsu who had stopped in his tracks and so did Kakashi and Irene, looking at the other two he then stared at the ground before saying. "Naruto was found yesterday I received word from one of the Konohagakure Anbu shortly after Kakashi had left, I know I should have told you this before but I…I'm sorry I didn't say anything" Zero stared at the ground as Giatsu walked up and grabbed his shirt collar and pulling him closer to Giatsu's face he said in a harsh tone.

"Zero you mean to us we've been looking for a dead man" Zero didn't make any movements as Giatsu assumed he wouldn't then Giatsu turned around and started walking away. Kakashi turned and then looked back at Zero, Irene turned and ran after Giatsu. Kakashi smiled just a bit as he knew Irene had a crush on Giatsu but it was just that, that Kakashi feared Giatsu's hormones would get in the way of his judgment. Kakashi then asked straight to Zero's face.

"Why didn't you say anything" Zero looked at him and with a cold reply said.

"Because I…" Zero stopped short as Kakashi was looking at something Zero followed his trail of sight and saw he was staring at 6 men standing atop a large building. They all had on strange dinosaur shaped armor their helmets were like those of the dinosaurs they were representing. Kakashi took a fighting stance and so did Zero as they did the men leapt off the roof and landed in front of them Tyranno was the first to speak.

"We are the Dino Knights and we are here to destroy you Zero and Giatsu, but since Giatsu left the group then it will be even easier to destroy you" Tyranno held up his arm and a drill formed over it slashing the drill he called out "TYRANNO DRILL HYPER SPIN" the drill began spinning and he leapt up into the air Kakashi told Zero to stand back and that he would handle this one quickly forming hand signs he held down his hand and called out.

"Lightning blade" his hand lit up with electricity and he leapt up towards him thrusting his Lightning blade forward he connected it with the Tyranno drill and sparks flew as they two energy's clashed, a few seconds alter a large explosion lit up the outskirts of town and Drago Knight drew his Drago Saber's leaping forward he engaged Zero who quickly drew his katana to defend as he and Drago hacked and slashed at one another Zero found himself on the losing end of the fight, as he noticed then Brachio and Tricera Knight's had both left having gone after Giatsu and Irene. Zero ducked another slash by Drago and kicked him in the chest causing him to stumble back Zero then drew three shuriken and threw them spinning towards him Drago slashed the first two down but was unable to block the third as it embedded itself into his arm Drago pulled it out and ran at Zero who leapt into the air making hand signs he called out "FIRE STYLE MAGMA SABER" he held out his katana and it was engulfed in flames and it changed to a lava blade Zero swung down and connected with Drago Knights sabers after a few seconds Drago and Zero both broke the struggle and stepped back both breathing heavily Zero didn't see Ankylo running at him and unable to dodge he held out his Magma saber and it connected with Ankylo's tough shell Zero tried to push him back but Ankylo threw a huge burst of energy into his attack and knocked Zero into the air it was then at that moment that Ptera Knight flew over Zero and with his Ptera Hammer slammed it into Zero's chest knocking him into the ground causing a large dust cloud to form. Ptera landed next to Ankylo and they both chuckled a bit, Drago stepped up to them and asked.

"Whats so funny" his arm was still bleeding from the shuriken that had been stuck in his arm. Ptera looked at him and with a smirk said.

"Heh he wasn't so tough" as Ptera Knight said that Kakashi and Tyranno tore up the ground behind them as they wre locked in a fierce struggle. Kakashi was dodging everything Tyranno threw at him and Tyranno dodged all of Kakashi's attacks and then BAM Tyranno avoided Kakashi and elbowed him in the face knocking him backwards Tyranno then held out the drill again and it opened up Tyranno called out.

"Tyranno ray" a powerful beam was fired from the drill and it hit Kakashi hard engulfing him a bright light when the smoke and dust cleared Kakashi was lying on the ground. Tyranno smiled and walked over to him as he began to search Kakashi for the Scroll he noticed Zero was back on his feet. Zero's arm was bleeding and he was wondering why he hadn't passed out yet.

"I can't lose…we can't lose" Zero made hand signs and held up his arms" I have no choice" his body began to light up in a green aura his muscles bulged and an insect like armor formed over his body Zero's eyes changed to a bright red and he began to emit a gigantic amount of Chakra Tyranno actually stepped back a bit due to the fact he was scared of the power Zero was emitting.

"Sensui never told us about this" Tyranno then gulped and he and the Dino knights readied themselves for whatever Zero's new for had to bring. Meanwhile Irene had caught up to Giatsu was trying to get him to go back to the group.

"Listen Irene I know that you care and I also know that you want to help but…it's the fact that Zero lied to us, he withdrew important information. Dammit why did I ever trust him?" Giatsu then felt a gigantic surge of energy and he looked over "what is that energy?" Giatsu started running back to the field with Irene right next to him. As they came to the exit of the forest Brachio and Tricera landed in front of them about 8 feet in between the two of them. "Hey get out of the way, I don't have time for your card tricks you costumed freaks" Tricera drew his Tricera spear and Brachio drew his Brachio staff Giatsu figured he had no choice since they didn't answer him when he spoke to them, so Giatsu reached up onto his back and drew his Zan-batou. As he held it out in front of him Brachio leapt up into the air and Giatsu looked back at Irene. "Go RUN" Giatsu clashed his blade with the Brachio staff and he managed to throw Brachio away from him but was caught off guard from Tricera who ran forward and slashed across his chest with his spear, Giatsu stumbled back and grabbed his side it was bleeding pretty badly. "Damn you bastard" the two then ran at him again Giatsu smiled and created a shadow clone the two then leapt up and engaged them both fighting the two Dino Knights but sadly Giatsu's clone was beaten fast and Tricera joined Brachio in attacking Giatsu. Giatsu leapt backwards and was breathing heavily "shit there's only one way and I hate to use it" Giatsu slammed his blade into the ground and embedded it into the dirt he then clenched his fists and his hair changed to a blood red color his muscles bulged a bit and his eyes Changed to a blood red color. Giatsu's teeth grew sharper and a red aura began to emit from his body. Tricera and Brachio looked at him and then Brachio asked Tricera.

"Did Sensui ever say anything about Giatsu being able to use demon powers?" Tricera shook his head and they were both caught off guard as Giatsu had leapt forward and slammed his fists into both there faces causing Tricera to fly into a tree and Brachio to become the sole target for his vicious onslaught. Giatsu leapt up into the air and he disappeared his Zan-batou then vanished as well Brachio looked around and then he felt a sudden surge of pain, and looking down he saw why…Giatsu had rammed his Zan-batou straight through Brachio's back and it jutted out from his chest. Brachio coughed up blood and then Giatsu tore the blade out of him and let him fall to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Giatsu turned to Tricera who had just managed to stand up Giatsu smiled and said with a darker voice.

"You have a 5 second head start" Tricera then zipped off back to he fields, where he hoped Tyranno would be able to help him out. As Tricera made it back to the fields he saw Tyranno fighting a large creature that emitted a huge amount of energy. Tricera drew his spear and ran over where Drago and Ankylo were and he asked them.

"What's going on what is that thing Tyranno is fighting?" Ankylo looked at him and counter asked.

"Where's Brachio?" Ankylo didn't take his eyes off the fight between Tyranno and the giant creature.

"Brachio is dead Giatsu killed him and I'm pretty sure he's gonna be here soon" Ankylo and Drago were shocked. Then looking around Tricera noticed Ptera lying face first on the ground in a puddle of blood. "Who killed Ptera?"

"Zero did" Ankylo pointed out to Zero and Tricera's jaw dropped.

"You mean to tell me that creature is Zero? He's emitting far too much energy to be Zero" just then Tricera saw Giatsu run out from the forest he was no longer in his demon form. Giatsu smiled as he put the blade on his shoulder and walked out closer to them. Looking at Zero his jaw dropped "damn what is that thing?" Giatsu then noticed Kakashi lying on the ground and he quickly hustled over to him, kneeling down by him he asked the barely conscious ninja who looked up at him and said.

"Before you even ask I'm gonna tell you what that thing is… it's… Zero" Giatsu stood up and stepped back a bit out of shock.

"How… Kakashi how is that Zero?" Kakashi smiled and passed out from the pain. Giatsu stood up and watched Tyranno fighting Zero they were going all out. "Damn I got to get in this" Giatsu clenched his fist's and his hair once again changed to a blood red his eyes turned a blood red and his teeth grew his a blood red aura began to emit from his body and his muscles bulged. Giatsu smiled and with his Zan-batou ran towards them but was intercepted by Ankylo who threw a punch at him Giatsu caught the fist and began squeezing a few seconds later several loud pops were heard by Ankylo then searing pain as Giatsu crushed his fist then pulled him forward Giatsu thrust his Zan-batou through Ankylo's chest and out the other side it came Drago's jaw dropped and he looked at Tricera who shrugged and said.

"I told you…" Tricera trailed off as Giatsu set his sights on Drago and him. Giatsu vanished and Tricera knew what was about to happen as BAM blood sprayed as he fell to the ground his head had been taken off. Drago turned around and took off running Giatsu landed and let him go. Giatsu stood up straight and looked at Tyranno and Zero, and in his cold voice he said.

"Zero is just as strong as I thought he'd be but this Tyranno is a powerful opponent I'm guessing he must be the leader of the Dino Knights I guess I'll help Zero out" Giatsu slammed his blade into the ground and ran forward towards them, Tyranno looked at him and managed to dodge Zero's savage attack he leapt up and kicked Zero in the face causing him to stumble back. Zero saw Giatsu and grunted before running towards Tyranno again, Tyranno looked at Zero and avoided him by using afterimage, he leapt up and socked Giatsu in the face causing him to fly back Giatsu spun through the air and landed in the dirt Tyranno wasn't paying attention as Zero leapt up at him again and with a powerful slash from the blade that had extended from his right arm and felt warm blood run down his left shoulder as he had cut open Tyranno's shoulder. Tyranno landed and Tyranno turned around and started running, Zero landed and Giatsu stood up they stood there for a moment before charging at each other, both of them still in there demon forms.


	9. Chapter 9

Ninja's true path to Destiny

Chapter 9

Giatsu leapt up and threw a kick at Zero who caught his leg and slammed him into the ground he then went in to a punch him in the chest but Giatsu rolled over and Zero's arm got stuck in the ground Giatsu kicked him hard in the face knocking him backwards and then Giatsu punched him hard in the face throwing him into the air. Zero twisted his body to avoid being attacked on his blindside and he held out his hand a large X formed and Zero called out in a darker eviler voice "X BURNER" he fired an X shaped blast at Giatsu who held out his arms and he managed to deflect the blast but as he did Zero landed and rushed forward and proceeded to repeatedly punch him in the stomach Zero hit him 18 times before Giatsu cupped his arms above his head and slammed them into Zero's backside of his head knocking him face first into the dirt. Giatsu then stomped on Zero's face pushing it further and further into the ground. Giatsu raised his leg to slam it into Zero's head again but Zero quickly pulled his head out and his lower jaw opened up scaring Giatsu a bit but not too badly before Zero fired an acidic substance at his face Giatsu barely managed to dodge as Zero stood back up and continued firing acid balls at him Giatsu leapt rolled and spun to avoid the blasts Giatsu finally had enough and clenched his fists together before crossing his arms he let the next blast hit him and he pushed back against it before letting loose a huge amount of energy to cancel out the blast. Giatsu panted and so did Zero as they were fighting equally in just about everyway. Little did the two warriors know was that Sensui was watching them and he was very much intrigued by how destructive both there demon forms were, as Sensui stood there his advisor who always went with him stepped up by his side and asked.

"Did you know the Dino Knights would fail" He didn't look away from the battlefield.

"Yes I did, I only told them to attack there little group so I could witness this, you see I knew the Dino Knights were strong but not strong enough to defeat there demon forms, but Giatsu's demon looks so familiar its as if I have seen it before" Sensui crossed one arm and placed his other on his chin. Sensui pondered this for a moment before he noticed the two incredibly powerful warriors lunge forth once more.

Zero held out his arm and the blade extended from it and he began slashing at Giatsu who managed to dodge all but one as it cut into his side causing him to jump back, and upon landing he saw his Zan-batou just on the other side of Zero so Giatsu did what he knew best ran forward and leapt at Zero who instinctively swung at him Giatsu avoided and socked Zero in the noggin causing him to fall backwards and as Giatsu landed on the other side he ran and grabbed the handle of his Zan-batou out of the ground he then leapt up into the air and swung it down at Zero who held up his blade arm and they connected and then pushed apart as they both proceeded to swing violently at one another they then made impact again and the force nearly took both of them off there feet but they held firm and pushed each other backwards again Giatsu then held his Zan-batou high above his head and hurled it at Zero the Zan-batou spun in a clockwise formation as it headed straight for Zero who swung his blade arm at it they connected and Zero didn't see Giatsu get in close Giatsu held up his fist and it was engulfed in a red energy Giatsu slammed his fist into Zero's gut repeatedly causing him to spit up blood from the vicious onslaught. Giatsu then pulled his arm back for one final shot that he hoped would put the rampaging Zero down for the count but Zero dodged, he was still hit but he made it so the impact was lessened causing him to not be knocked out and only made him angrier. Giatsu stood there for a moment right before he felt the impact on his face throwing him into the air Zero then leapt up into the air he slammed an energy infused fist into Giatsu's chest causing him to cough up blood as he was thrown at a speed of 180 mph into the ground making a crater the size of the ninja academy. Zero landed and was breathing heavily as he had used much energy during this battle. He saw Giatsu lying motionless in the middle of the crater and he assumed Giatsu was dead but a few moments later Giatsu's hand twitched and Zero happened to see it. Zero leapt into the air and wasn't about to let Giatsu get back up so he came down and slammed into Giatsu causing him to sit up a bit and scream in pain as he coughed up blood from the impact. Zero then placed a foot on Giatsu's head and pushed it into the ground Giatsu's fists were clenched and his teeth gritted as Zero continued to press his face into the rocks Giatsu was getting angrier and angrier. Zero then lifted his foot and slammed it into Giatsu's face pushing it straight into the ground Zero then felt a tremendous power surge and upon looking down he was thrown from the crater and a large blinding light began to erupt from the crater in a straight beam towards the sky as Zero watched on he saw a figure float out of the hole and upon closer observation he realized it was Giatsu he had changed his hair had grown out and looked more aggressive, his body had strange markings on it his muscles bulged again and his eyes were Blood red with black pupils in them, Giatsu had a strange black aura surrounding him as he landed Zero took a step back, up on the hill Sensui almost instantly realized where he had seen those markings before.

"How can this be…is it even possible?" Sensui's eyes were wide as he recognized the power he felt as well. Sensui's advisor looked at him and asked.

"What is it lord Sensui?" The advisor stared down at Giatsu who had just stepped onto the ground the black aura still surrounding him.

"That boy is…related to…. him" Sensui took a step back and the Advisor looked at him and replied.

"Who my lord?" The advisor glanced back at the battlefield as Giatsu started walking towards Zero who continued to step backwards.

"You'll find out soon enough my friend" Sensui turned around and started to walk away from the cliff, his advisor was confused but then before he could ask Sensui fired a gold blast of energy at him causing him to implode, Sensui then continued back towards his base.

Meanwhile Giatsu had continued walking towards Zero who finally had become to enraged to care whether or not he died leapt forward and brutally punched him right in the face causing Giatsu to tilt backwards, for a second Zero thought he had won but then BAM Giatsu swung his head forward and connected it with Zero's face causing him to stumble backwards then Giatsu threw a black charka infused fist into Zero's face throwing him into the ground. Giatsu then leapt up and in the blink of an eye he slammed his foot into Zero's face making a crater in the ground. Zero lay there twitching and Giatsu landed he then grabbed Zero by the throat and picked him up, and then in a dark voice he said.

"I hope your ready to die weakling" Giatsu squeezed Zero's throat a bit before tossing him up into the air he then spun around and BAM kicked Zero hard in the side throwing him straight into the ground. Zero lay there unmoving, Giatsu landed right next to the unmoving Zero and he noticed Zero's body beginning to glow and then the armor he had on him began to crack. Zero's armor then shattered and he lay there in what appeared to be dark Blue armor smaller and leaner then the armor before it the only real difference was the stinger on his back Giatsu smiled and crossed his arms he could sense Zero's energy increase and he was pleased by it. "I hope you're not as weak as the last." Zero then sat up and began to stand and in a dark tone replied.

"I'm sorry to bore you, I'll fight you at my max" Zero looked at him his face no longer visible; it looked like it had been covered by a mask. Giatsu scoffed at him and commented.

"Your max is no where near my power if you honestly intend to fight me with that power you had best be ready to die" Giatsu then blinked and Zero was out of the crater and standing on the other side, he stared down at Giatsu or at least Giatsu thought he was staring down at him he couldn't really tell. Giatsu leapt up out of the crater and Zero laughed. "What's so funny?" Zero extended an arm and pointed at him he then appeared in front of Giatsu and threw a punch at him connecting with Giatsu's face knocking him into the ground, Zero then held up his arm and it was engulfed in flames he then made hand signs and called out.

"FIRE STYLE MAGMA DRAGON JUTSU" Giatsu looked up and saw Zero not more then 10 feet away from him finishing up his hand signs, as Giatsu stood up Zero thrust his arm out and a huge flame dragon shot forth from it heading straight for Giatsu who crossed his arms and was hit head on by the dragon who barreled him around for a few minutes that is before Giatsu began fighting back having gripped onto the dragon's ears he thrust the dragon back towards Zero. Zero's eyes shot open when he saw Giatsu manage to divert the Dragon's attack from target to master. Zero leapt up and made hand signs he then called out "WATER STYLE ICE DRAGON JUTSU" Zero then thrust his other arm out and a huge Ice dragon came out from it the two dragons connected and exploded throwing Zero to the ground Giatsu was already standing on the ground but the initial shockwave from the explosion threw him to the ground.

About 100 yards away from the battlefield Irene saw the explosion and turned around from the small stream she had been sitting by. "Oh no… GIATSU…ZERO" she stood up and turned around running back towards the battlefield. After about 10 minutes of running she finally arrived on the battlefield she saw Kakashi lying on the ground and ran over to help him, placing a hand on Kakashi's back her hand began to glow and as she healed Kakashi's wounds she saw Giatsu and Zero locked in a powerful struggle she gasped at seeing it and she finished healing Kakashi who sat up and said looking at her. '

"Thanks I guess you are pretty useful after all" Irene giggled a bit and thanked him before Kakashi stood up and said. "I need to stop them and I need you to stay here. Irene nodded and Kakashi turned around activating his Sharingan he ran out to the battle and intervened just as Giatsu and Zero were about to throw powerful punches at on another they both stopped dead in there tracks and looked at him. "Dammit I want both of you to stop this senseless fighting right now" Zero smiled and threw a powerful kick towards Kakashi who ducked and flipped backwards to avoid him Giatsu and Zero then engaged again throwing punches and kicks at one another tearing up the ground as they fought. Giatsu leapt up and dodged Zero's kick as he then threw a punch at Zero who caught his fist and slammed him into the ground Zero then stomped on Giatsu's chest but Giatsu caught his foot and Zero began to press down just as he came to barely touch Giatsu's Black and White Gi Giatsu let loose a tremendous amount of energy and it caused Zero to be thrown off of him Zero did a back flip in the air and landed a few feet away. Giatsu stood back up and was panting heavily Zero was breathing heavy as well. Irene saw Kakashi standing by and watching and she knew there was nothing he could do to stop them so she did the only thing she could think of she ran towards them a few seconds later the two warriors ran at each other again and right before they engaged once more Irene stepped in between them and yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"STOP IT NOW!!!!!!!!" Giatsu and Zero stopped dead in their tracks and looked at her Giatsu then spoke softly and coldly.

"Move or die" Giatsu's eyes were still lit up with a blood red color.

"It's best to listen to him little girl" Zero replied with a chuckle.

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING" Irene turned to Giatsu and ran towards him she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Giatsu looked at her and then glanced at Zero who stared at him with disbelief trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Ugh…why…." Giatsu's body markings disappeared and he collapsed on the ground Zero looked at him and smiled and just as he began to walk towards him Kakashi landed in front of him and called out.

"Paralyzer punch" Kakashi threw out his punch at the caught off guard Zero and it hit him in the neck and Zero dropped like a rock hitting the ground and as Kakashi watched Zero's body armor disappeared and he returned to normal. "Phew I'm glad that's finally over" Kakashi smiled to himself and picked up Zero he then carried him over by Giatsu and set him down, and then glancing at Irene he asked, "can you heal them" Irene nodded and placed her hands on them, as she did her hands began to glow and they both saw Giatsu's body change back to normal the only real difference with Giatsu now was that His black Gi was torn up meaning he would need a new outfit. After about 5 minutes Zero and Giatsu were fully healed and everything was good Irene stood up and said to Kakashi.

"I'm gonna go get some water for them when they wake up" Irene smiled and pranced off towards the river her hair bouncing back and forth in the summer breeze. Kakashi looked back at them as he fell backwards and stared up at the sky he then fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

Sensui paced back and forth in his lair. "If those two learn to control there Demon powers at that level they have a great chance of beating me, but I can't allow that to happen" Sensui punched a wall putting a big hole in it, then slowly withdrawing his arm he said. "I may just have to destroy them myself" Sensui turned around and went back to his desk and upon sitting down an unlikely pair walked in. "Itachi…Kisame what brings you here?" Kisame looked at him and replied.

"Were here to help you get Giatsu" Kisame growled a bit and then smiled looking at Itachi. Itachi looked at Kisame then at Sensui saying.

"Giatsu has more power then you know now that his powers have improved this much I am sure that he can destroy you, I am also sure he could probably destroy us as well" Itachi looked at Kisame who was still grinning. "I propose an alliance between the three of us" Sensui crossed his arms and asked.

"And why do you want to help me?" Sensui asked standing up.

"Because we cannot allow Giatsu and his band of ninja make it to the first test" Itachi walked up in front of Sensui who stared at him still.

"The…First…. test?" Sensui asked puzzled.

"Yes you see the entire reason Giatsu is on this journey is so that he can bring back his fallen comrades including some that we killed. Itachi held out his hand and made one final comment. "So do we have a deal?"

"Yes…yes we do" Sensui held out his hand and shook hands with Itachi they both smiled evilly.


	10. Chapter 10

Ninja's True Path

Chapter 10

Giatsu and Zero were lying on the ground by he fire as Kakashi and Irene sat there talking. "So Irene why exactly did you want to come on this trip with us?" Irene looked at him and then looked at the sleeping Giatsu who was still lying on the ground.

"I joined because of him," She said softly. Kakashi smiled and said.

"Yeah I sort of figured that was the case," Kakashi chuckled as he picked the cooked fish off the skewer and took a bite. Irene smiled and took one for her and smiled as she bit into it. Kakashi glanced back at Zero and Giatsu and then said while still looking at them. "You know they could have killed each other right?" Irene frowned and shook her head gently. Kakashi then looked up at the starry sky and said with a sigh.

"I can already tell a big battle is on the horizon and its gonna be bloody." Irene shook her head again and she looked at the sleeping Giatsu who stirred gently in his sleep. Irene stood up and she looked at Kakashi who deterred from looking at the sky and said to him.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk" she turned and headed down towards the forest.

"Hey Irene take this with you" he tossed her a Kunai she caught it and looked at him "it's for if you should happen to run into any kind of trouble" Irene smiled and left heading into the forest. Kakashi stood up and using the bucket of water put a rag from his pocket into it and as he wrung it out he cleaned off his bloody Kunai.

Meanwhile…

Sensui paced back and forth in his underground lair trying to figure out the right time to attack. "I need an army if I want to finish it for good, I'll fight my way back to the other world if I have to" as Sensui ranted to himself Itachi entered the room and said.

"I found Tyranno and Drago there here to see you" Tyranno and Drago pushed past Itachi and walked up to Sensui. Drago was pissed the look on his face was unbelievable it was like if you put hot sauce in the water cooler and screwed up the entire plumbing system. Sensui looked at Drago and asked calmly.

"What do you want you miserable excuse for a warrior?" Drago was just about to open his mouth when Tyranno stepped in and replied.

"Sensui did you know about Zero and Giatsu's Demon forms?" Sensui looked at Tyranno and replied.

"Of course why do you think I sent you weaklings in there?" Sensui looked at Drago and Tyranno said.

"Alright then that's all I needed to know" ~I swear I'll make sure you die for this Sensui~ Tyranno and Drago then left the room as Kisame walked in.

"Sensui I have some interesting information for you" Sensui smiled and noticed Itachi was staring at Kisame.

"It's about Giatsu and his friends" Sensui smiled an evil grin and replied.

"Very well tell me then" Kisame smiled and started telling him the information.

"It seems that Giatsu and Zero are unconscious worn out from their battle and the female member of the group Irene had gone off into the forest for some random reason.

"Ahh things are starting to turn out perfectly first off bring me the girl" Kisame grinned and replied.

"Last time I checked I wasn't your slave" Sensui looked at him and then called for his right hand man Sergey, Kisame and Itachi looked at the door as a man in black armor walked in he wore armor like that of the Black knight and from what Itachi and Kisame could sense there was no surprise that Sergey was Sensui's right hand man his power was incredible.

"Yes Sensui" Sergey's voice was dark and cold, and his thick accent was like that of someone from the 1800's he looked at Kisame and then back at Sensui who answered with a cold smile.

"I have a very important job for you, bring me Irene" Sergey bowed to Sensui and turned around he walked past Itachi and Kisame and disappeared around the corner. "There is nothing to worry about Sergey will bring Her to us and Giatsu will follow right behind" Itachi smiled and said.

"Good well we must be off, when he returns call for us" Sensui nodded and watched as Kisame and Itachi exited the room. Sensui turned around and said to himself.

"My plan is going even better then expected, soon Giatsu your power will be mine and this dimension will be under my fist" Sensui smiled and sat down to await the return of Sergey.

Meanwhile Irene was sitting by the creek lying on her back staring up at the sky thinking about things. She thought about life, death, fighting, and of course Giatsu. As she lay there she heard something rustling around in the bushes and she ignored it seeing as how it was on the other side of the creek. A few minutes later more rustling then a boy emerged from the side he was wearing white tennis shoes, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt, he had a watch on one arm and black hair that appeared to be slicked back. He also had on a green and orange jacket. On his back he carried a backpack and he was muttering something to himself as he walked along he looked like he was 19 maybe older but Irene couldn't tell. Irene stood up and stared at this newcomer and without thinking she called out to him "Hello there" He looked up at her and stepped back taking a fighting stance before realizing it was a girl who had said anything.

"Hello" the boy leapt over the creek as though it was nothing and landed in front of her he stood up and with a big smile he asked. "Do you know where I can find Giatsu?" Taking a gulp Irene answered with a nod. "Can you take me to him?" Irene smiled and turned around as she started up the hill she got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and whatever it was had an incredible amount of power and it was heading straight for where Giatsu was. Irene bolted off towards them and the boy took off right after her and caught up relatively fast. After a few minutes of running they came to the field where they were camping out she saw Kakashi standing up and Giatsu and Zero were still asleep on the ground. Irene and the Boy looked up to figure out what Kakashi was looking at and they saw a black figure in the air and whoever it was, were emitting a gigantic amount of chakra. The boy ran over to where Kakashi was and so did Irene Kakashi looked at the boy then at Irene and he asked.

"Who's this?" Irene shrugged and the boy held out his hand.

"Names Yusuke" Kakashi held out his hand and shook with Yusuke replying then.

"Hello Yusuke my name's Kakashi" Kakashi then looked back at the figure who had landed on the ground by now he stared at them but said nothing. Yusuke then stepped forward and hollered at him.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU WHATS WITH THE SILENT TREATMENT?" Kakashi looked at him and thought to himself.

~He reminds me of someone…but whom? ~ Yusuke tossed his backpack on the ground and took off his watch.

"I can't have my new watch getting broke now can I?" Kakashi watched as he took off his Green and orange jacket tossing it atop the backpack and watch. Yusuke then cracked his knuckles and started walking towards the mysterious figure. As he got about halfway the man held out his arm and pointed at Irene.

"I came for the girl, hand her over and you will not be killed" Yusuke laughed at the mans comment before he asked.

"May I ask your name strange man I'm tired of referring to you as mysterious man" Yusuke took a fighting stance and looked back at Kakashi saying with his eyes. Keep her safe. Kakashi then turned and directed Irene back over to where they both saw Giatsu sitting up same with Zero they were both looking at the man. And in a cold harsh tone the man replied to Yusuke.

"My name is Sergey and I am going to be your maker" Yusuke laughed and looked back he saw Giatsu and Zero sitting up and he quickly ran over to them completely ignoring Sergey. Yusuke knelt down by them and digging in his pocket he pulled out two beans handing one to both Giatsu and Zero he then stood up and said to them.

"Listen I can already tell this guy is going to be too much for me on my own so I'm gonna need your guys help to take him down" Giatsu ate the bean and felt his strength return he stood up and looked at Yusuke.

"Thanks by the way how old are you?" Giatsu asked out of nowhere.

"I'm actually 38 believe it or not" Giatsu's eyes got wide and he replied.

"Wow you look like your 20"

"Yeah I know I get that a lot" Yusuke then saw Zero pop the bean in his mouth and stand up he looked at Giatsu and Giatsu at him. Giatsu then said.

"Zero listen I'm sorry for what happened"

"Just don't worry about it alright what we need to worry about it beating this guy right now" Zero Giatsu and Yusuke all took fighting stances and Sergey laughed.

"You weaklings just don't understand do you?" Giatsu then yelled at him.

"WHAT YOU DON'T GET IS US RAMMING YOUR FACE INTO THE DIRT" Sergey began to laugh uncontrollably and he held out his arms and with a quick clench of his fist a red aura surrounded him he then said.

"Heh I'm only going to tell you once so listen carefully, I am a demon who will not be destroyed so you can either hand over Irene or you can all die right here. Yusuke thought for a moment before saying to Giatsu and Zero.

"Hey if I'm right you guys are after some guy named Sensui right?" Zero and Giatsu looked at him both asking.

"Who?" Yusuke then said to them.

"Listen we have to hand Irene over to them that way we can follow him back to wherever it is that Sensui is using as his base" Giatsu walked up to him and grabbed his shirt.

"LISTEN buddy you just met up with us and already your giving us orders well I don't think so" Yusuke grabbed his hand and pried it off then looking Giatsu right in the eye he said with a stern voice.

"DO IT" Giatsu stepped back and both Zero and Kakashi were shocked by this. Giatsu then looked at Irene then Zero and Kakashi.

"Guys we have to let her go" Kakashi understood why and so did Irene Zero just stood there. Irene then walked past Yusuke, Giatsu and Zero and approached Sergey she walked up to him and held out her hands.

"There we give up take me back with you" Sergey smiled and held out a small ball it then engulfed Irene and shrunk back down to bouncy ball size. Sergey chuckled and disappeared he just went poof and was gone. Yusuke ran forward and said to them.

"I can still sense him he's one fast son of a bitch you guys are too slow I'll be back after I find out where he's headed" Yusuke knelt down then bolted off at super sonic speeds into the forest after Sergey. Giatsu looked at Zero and then Kakashi before saying

"I'm sorry guys I had no idea that was gonna turn out like that, but the look that Yusuke gave me was so strange it was like he knew me or something" Kakashi tilted his head for a second before asking.

"So what your saying is that we put our hope into somebody we barely know at all besides his name" Zero and Giatsu nodded and they all sat down around the campfire to await Yusuke's return.


	11. Chapter 11

Ninja's true path to Destiny

Chapter 11

Irony meets Fate

Zero stood in the field staring at the forest trying to figure out what it was Giatsu saw in Yusuke that made him freak out and back down so easily. As he stood there Kakashi stood up and walked over by him, and placing a hand on his shoulder he said.

"Still trying to figure it out aren't you?" Zero glanced back at him and nodded almost instinctively. "Don't kill yourself over it all right?" Zero nodded again and turned his head back to the sky. Kakashi turned and walked over by Giatsu who had the same estranged look on his face. "I'm just spit balling here but are you wondering about Yusuke as well?" Giatsu looked at him only with his eyes and slowly nodded. Kakashi walked a bit closer and said. "You know that sitting here moping about it isn't going to change anything right?" Giatsu looked at Kakashi and replied.

"First off this moron is keeping us from continuing our quest to save Tai and Ami and it's just…" Giatsu's sentence trailed off as he was lost in thought then. Kakashi shrugged and turned around he walked over by the fire and sat down. As he did he realized Yusuke's backpack was still sitting on the ground so he got up again and picked it up, and upon sitting back down he gripped a zipper and pulled it up and over. Opening the backpack he found a notebook, what looked like a photo album, a can of Mountain Dew and a wallet, pulling the wallet out he was assured that Yusuke was in fact Yusuke Urameshi but his I.D looked as though it had expired many years ago. Setting the wallet aside he pulled out the notebook and opening it up he found that there were several pages of things written down.

~Does this guy ever stop a minute? ~ Kakashi started reading it and realized that it was to Yusuke and not from him to anybody. Kakashi continued reading and the note read.

Dear Yusuke,

I'm happy to hear from you again it has been so long since we were actually able to sit down and talk since you joined the free lancing spirit detective corp. anyway I just heard from Koenma and he said that the boy is doing fine and has grown into a powerful fighter, I also hear he takes after his father on the demon powers, but that aside my dear I hope your trip to the village hidden in the sand is a safe one and that nobody takes advantage of the fact that in that dimension your powers are weakened significantly. I know you must not like that but when there are freaks like the guild out there you can't really back down and let others fight your fight huh? Well anyway Yusuke that's about all I wanted to tell you oh and by the way Kuwabara stopped by today he told me to tell you hello for him. Oh and when you do find him give him my best regards and try to find out if he'll come back with you please honey thank you and give him a big hug for me.

Best Wishes,

Keiko

Kakashi set down the Notebook and thought to himself, ~what does it mean by "when you find him"~ Kakashi looked at the sky and said to himself. "Who is the him this letter is referring to" Kakashi then looked back at the backpack and pulled out the scrapbook. And upon opening it he saw pictures of Yusuke but he was surrounded by a wide assortment of people one was short and wore all black, one of them wore a blue Jumpsuit with Orange hair, another had on a red Jumpsuit with long red hair Kakashi flipped the page and saw a beautiful young girl on the bottom of the picture it was signed To Yusuke: Love Keiko, Kakashi scanned the picture for a moment before realizing that, that but be the Keiko the letter was from. Kakashi flipped the page again and it showed Yusuke and Keiko standing next to each other Yusuke was holding what appeared to be a baby in his arms. All Kakashi could see of the child was its tiny arm hanging down and on the arm was a tiny circular scar, Kakashi looked up trying to remember where he had seen the scar before but he couldn't remember so he flipped the page on the next page was a picture of a smiling baby boy with black hair and a big wide grin. Kakashi looked at this for a moment before flipping the page again on the next page was a letter written to Yusuke from someone named Koenma the letter read.

Dear Yusuke,

As you know in joining the freelance Spirit Detective Corp. you have agreed to a deal that will keep you away from home for a great deal of time. And as I understand it you have a child who's name I cannot recall, but nonetheless with all things there are sacrifice and in your case you must send the boy away when he has grown into an able bodied man you may go retrieve him. I understand this is going to be hard on you but you must let this happen because if you leave him in this dimension with Keiko there is a higher chance of some evil beast snatching him from her and training him to become a powerful EVIL warrior that could end up slaying even you. Now I hope that was good enough reason for you to relinquish your son to the Family I have addressed this to as well. You will find the address at the bottom of this paper don't lose it because I won't send you another one.

Sincerely yours,

Koenma

Kakashi looked towards the bottom of the paper but the paper seemed to be quite aged and the name was hard to make out. "Oh boy this is real easy isn't it?" Kakashi asked him self as he flipped the page on the next page was a picture of Yusuke and Keiko at there wedding Yusuke was in his Tuxedo and at the time had a mustache and beard. Keiko looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Kakashi looked at a few more pictures of antics from the wedding including Kuwabara and Kurama messing with Hiei by covering his lips in honey whilst he slept in a tree after the ceremony, another showed Yusuke and Keiko eating cake off each others forks, and the last one Kakashi looked at was when Hiei was stomping on Kuwabara for the honey and the bees that stung him. Kakashi closed the book and set it down he then let out a long sigh Giatsu looked over at him and asked.

"What's up Kakashi did you find something?" Giatsu looked on, as Kakashi shook his head no. Giatsu then went back to staring at the sky. Kakashi picked up all of Yusuke's stuff and put it back in his bag. Kakashi then stood up and placed the backpack back where he had found it earlier. Zero was still standing in the spot where Kakashi had seen him earlier. Kakashi shook his head and started walking back towards the fire when all of a sudden Giatsu and Zero turned and looked out into the forest Kakashi looked as well trying to figure out what they were looking at. A few minutes later Tyranno Knight and Drago Knight emerged from the brush and ran up to where they were Giatsu immediately took a fighting stance and said to them. "Why are you here want your asses whooped again?" Tyranno held out his hands to motion that they didn't want to fight. Giatsu let down his guard and Kakashi and Zero joined him at his side Tyranno then proceeded to explain.

"Listen we were betrayed by that miserable excuse for a leader Sensui and we want revenge on him but to do that we need your help" Kakashi pointed his finger out and asked.

"You guys came from that way right?" They both shook there heads yes. Kakashi looked back towards the way that Yusuke had taken off "Then that means the man in the black armor tricked us he's leading Yusuke on a wild goose chase" Kakashi and Zero then heard Giatsu mutter.

"Mmmm goose" They both shook there heads and looked at Tyranno and Drago

"Okay we'll help you but we need you Drago to go and find our friend Yusuke he went after the black armored guy about 30 minutes ago" Drago nodded and disappeared rushing off into the forest tracking Yusuke's unique energy signature. Kakashi looked at Tyranno and said. "All right can you take us to Sensui's base" Tyranno nodded and the 4 of them bolted off in the opposite direction heading for Sensui's base of operations.

Meanwhile…

Sensui sat in his chair and smiled to himself and he thought ~excellent with Yusuke being distracted by Sergey I can dispose of those Ninja on my own then deal with him~ Sensui smiled a bigger eviler smile and Itachi entered the room asking him as he did.

"So I'm guessing Giatsu and his band of ninja are on there way here?" Sensui nodded slowly and Itachi said, "I'll go tell Kisame" Sensui nodded again and said to Itachi.

"Get THEM ready for the gang I'm more then sure they'll be happy to see them after all this time" Itachi smiled a tiny bit at the corner of his mouth before turning and exiting the room. Sensui turned around and stared at the wall he smiled evilly and awaited the arrival of the 4 warriors.

Meanwhile Drago was still tracking Yusuke and just as he was about to find him he felt another huge jump in distance whatever Sergey was doing he was definitely doing a good job of keeping him away from the others, Drago scowled and continued on.

Yusuke was right behind Sergey now and they began to fight Sergey threw a kick at him and Yusuke caught it throwing him into the ground and at the speed they were running at Sergey slid through the ground Yusuke then came to a halt and took a fighting stance, a large beam was seen from the hole where Sergey had stopped and it erupted with energy as Sergey exited the hole he was pissed he held out his hand and fired a huge blast at him and Yusuke countered with a powerful Spirit Gun blast causing a gigantic explosion that alerted Drago to where they were, he hustled as fast as he could to get there. Yusuke leapt up into the air and so did Sergey where they then engaged in a fist fight that tore up the dirt and ripped trees out of the ground Yusuke dodged and slugged Sergey hard in the gut throwing him back he then rushed forward and grabbed Sergey's head slamming it into his knee Sergey fell backwards clutching his face. Yusuke then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground he began to choke him until that is Drago arrived and Yusuke looked up at him letting up just enough for Sergey to slam his foot into Yusuke's chest throwing him into the air Sergey then leapt up and held out his arm "PYRO TWISTER JUTSU" Sergey began to rotate his arm around faster and faster until there was a twister of fire with which he then threw at Yusuke who regained his stance in the air and crossed his arms the twister engulfed Yusuke and Drago thought he was dead until… a large eruption of spirit energy was unleashed and Yusuke was for the most part unharmed. He landed and Sergey was gone "DAMMIT" Yusuke punched the ground and looked at Drago who approached him.

"I take it your Yusuke?" Yusuke looked at him and stood up saying.

"Yeah what do you want?" Drago replied calmly to Yusuke's question.

"Giatsu, Zero, Kakashi and Tyranno Knight have left the camp and headed towards Sensui's base they need you and I to follow them so they will have a better chance of beating him" Yusuke's eyes got wide and he said

"I thought I told them to stay there" Yusuke and Drago then bolted off towards Sensui's base they were about 75 miles behind the others.

After about 45 minutes of jumping through the trees the gang finally arrived at a large fortress that looked for the most part abandoned. Giatsu looked at Tyranno and asked.

"How do we get in?" almost immediately after asking this a man appeared in front of them he had a black aura surrounding him and Giatsu stepped forward recognizing him instantly. "TAI" Zero and Kakashi looked at the man and saw it to it was Tai his body had been completely healed and now surrounded with a black aura. Giatsu was then caught off guard by what Tai said.

"Giatsu…you…failed us" Giatsu's eyes got wide and he stepped forward. Replying to the comment

"I have yet to fail, we haven't had the time to complete the tests to save you guys yet" Tai turned and pointed at the fortress.

"The…tests…are…inside" Giatsu looked back at Zero and asked with his eyes is this for real get out the scroll. Zero reached into his pocket and pulled out the map/scroll opening it up he looked for a few minutes before saying to Giatsu.

"He's right everything on the map leads to this spot, that means that crystal that you need to bring back your friends is inside" Giatsu turned to say to Tai that he would bring him back but he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Giatsu shrugged it off and Tyranno asked.

"Can we get going please I'm sure Sensui already knows were here" Tyranno opened the large door and the 4 of them entered leaving it open for Yusuke and Drago when they arrived. Walking down the first corridor they came to a large room, and upon opening the door they were in what appeared to be fields the door still behind them and they continued on as they entered the fields the door slammed and a voice seemed to echo throughout the fields.

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST TEST THE TEST OF KNOWLEDGE" Giatsu stepped forward and said to the others.

"I have to do this on my own so please don't interfere" They all nodded and Giatsu hollered out into the field. "I'M READY GIVE ME THE TEST" then with a poof of smoke an old woman stood in front of him and she had a small table in front of her. She motioned for Giatsu to sit down and he did she then said the first thing face to face.

"Your test will consist of ten questions good luck you may try only twice if you fail both times you are trapped in this room for all eternity" Giatsu nodded and replied.

"Bring it" The old woman then began.

"Your first question is thus… how tall is Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden leaf village?" thinking for a moment Giatsu answered confidently.

"Umm about 147 centimeters" The old woman nodded and said with a smile.

"You've done your studying…the next question is…what are the names of the sound five?" Giatsu knew this one almost immediately.

"Umm let me see Jirobo, Tayuya, Kimimaro, Sakon, and Kidomaru" Giatus smiled at his answer knowing it was right. The old woman looked at him and said.

"Correct the next Question is… what rank is the ninja of the hidden leaf village known as Ebisu?" Giatus answered immediately.

"Special Jonin" the old woman then said.

"Correct again…next question… what is one of the attacks used by Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Umm well I did fight him so I guess I'd have to say the Chidori"

"Your next question is…who is the heaviest, Choji, Jirobo, or Kisame?

"Ummm Jirobo?"

"The next question is… why did Sasuke want to kill Itachi Uchiha?"

"Because Itachi killed his entire clan off to test his power"

"The next question…what is the name of Kisame's sword"

"Samehada"

"Your next question is…what jutsu does the Second Hokage know that the first Hokage perfected?"

"Umm was it the Infinite Darkness Jutsu?"

"Yes correct…the next question is…what did Jiraiya teach Naruto?"

"The Rasengan?"

"Correct last question… list off the ultimate jutsu of all 5 Hokage of the hidden leaf village in order"

"Allright the first Hokage had the Infinite Darkness Jutsu, the Second had the hardened water drill, the third used the reaper death seal, the fourth used his sealing jutsu to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto, and the fifth Hokage is the summoning jutsu"

"Correct congratulations you may move on to the next test here is your reward" The old woman held out her hand inside it was a green jewel. Giatsu reached out and took the jewel before standing up and watching the woman disappear before the next door opened and as they just started to walk through that door Yusuke and Drago came running through the door behind them and crashed into the 4 already there all 6 of them fell on the ground Giatsu looked at them and said

"Hey guys nice of you to join us"

"Shut up Giatsu"

"SILENCE IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT TEST"


	12. Chapter 12

Ninja's True Path

Chapter 12

Old Friends, New Challenges

Giatsu smiled to himself as he lay there waiting for Kakashi to get the fuck off of him as he had put it a few minutes earlier. As they finally got up they saw they were back in the castle in another hallway leading straight down the only difference between this hallway and the one prior to this one was that there was another door on the right that was about halfway between them and the door on the end. Giatsu looked at Kakashi and asked.

"So then do you want to check out that door down there?" Kakashi shrugged and looked at the others before asking.

"You guys want to?" The others nodded and they all started running down there stopping by the door, as they stood there Yusuke was the first to reach out and grab the handle turning it and as he opened the door there was a large field and n the middle of the field a shadowy figure was standing there she was covered in a black aura and as Giatsu got within eye sight of her he recognized her instantly and he instinctively ran inside as he did Yusuke and Kakashi followed and as they entered a light above the door went off indicating 3 people had entered the room and the door slammed shut. Tyranno punched the wall as the door had disappeared. Zero looked at Tyranno and Drago and said to them.

"Lets keep moving guys" the 3 of them turned and ran down the hall and opening the door it led them into what appeared to rocky cliffs and a man in black armor stood before them as they stood there the man laughed and said.

"My name is Tusagi and I am going to end you weaklings, this fight will be fought in one on one fights until there is no one left standing to face me" Zero laughed and said.

"What makes you think you'll beat any of us?" Tusagi laughed again and began emitting a large amount of charka, Zero was just about to step forward when Tyranno placed a hand on his shoulder and said to him.

"This fight is mine Zero please allow me to fight him in your place" Zero looked at him and nodded. Tyranno smiled and walked in front of him and he held out his arm around it a drill formed and Tusagi smiled before drawing his blade he said.

"Let us begin" Tusagi leapt forward and so did Tyranno they clashed weapons and began hacking and slashing at one another Tyranno raised his drill up and it began spinning he swung it down at Tusagi who countered with his sword Tusagi ducked down and kicked Tyranno in the chin sending him spiraling backwards into the air Tusagi then spun around and jettisoned himself towards Tyranno who countered with a shadow clone and he appeared behind Tusagi and he let the drill dissipate from his arm he cupped his arms above his head and slammed them down into Tusagi's back only to find that Tusagi had used the shadow clone to counter him as well and his eyes were wide as Tusagi appeared behind him and with a swift slash Tyranno hit the ground hard and Tusagi landed with a smile on his face. "The funny thing was you never had a chance" Tyranno managed to roll over again and he lifted up his arm the drill formed again and he pointed it at Tusagi who began laughing, "What can you possibly hope to accomplish by pointing that toy at me?" Tyranno smiled and the drill opened up and without further ado he fired an immense amount of energy at him Tusagi stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. The blast hit him and an explosion tore through the cliffs Tyranno managed to get to his feet and he said with a chuckle.

"My chakra blast jutsu, try and stand up after that one bitch" Tyranno didn't let his drill dissipate and he stood there holding his ground as laughing was heard again.

"What a weak jutsu, please allow me to show you a far more effective one" Tusagi made hand signs and placed his hands on the ground Tyranno stepped back and several vines erupted from the ground grabbing him and trapping his arms and legs in the jutsu, Tusagi stepped forward and held back his arm his hand lit up with chakra and he called out. "WOOD STYLE UNIVERSE" he slammed the fist into Tyranno's gut causing him to spit up blood as the wooden trap broke and threw Tyranno was thrown into a wall. Tyranno fell off the wall and landed on the ground he lay there a moment without moving and Tusagi said with a smirk. "That was fun and I can't believe I had to use that jutsu it's usually my second to last resort" Tusagi turned around to face Zero and Drago and they both stood there, as they did Tyranno managed to stand up he fell back against the wall his armor leaking blood he clutched his chest as he managed to stumble forward.

"Now I…am….going to end….this fight" Tyranno made hand signs and he managed to get closer he finished his signs and his body began to glow with a white chakra. Tusagi stepped back and said to himself.

"You've got to be kidding me he has this much Chakra left over…no he must be drawing on his life energy…that's the ONLY explanation" Tusagi made hand signs and leapt forward landing in front of him he slammed his hands into the ground and darkness engulfed Tyranno then BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, Tusagi then called out as he went to deal with final blow. "INFINITE DARKNESS JUTSU" he slammed the fist into Tyranno who was still engulfed in the white chakra. Tyranno hit the ground and lay there still although unaware to Tusagi he was completely awake. Tusagi landed and making more hand signs a large tree began to grow around Tyranno, Tusagi then said "Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence" a few minutes later a gigantic tree stood in front of them. Tusagi clasped his arms together and slammed them down on the ground the tree then ignited into a huge explosion. The explosion was so intense it forced Zero and Drago to leap back to avoid being engulfed in the blast as well. As they landed on the top of the cliff, they watched the cloud and what was left of the tree burn. Little did they know what was going on with them was nothing compared to what was happening to Yusuke Kakashi and Giatsu.

Meanwhile Giatsu approached the woman and as he got within 10 feet he said to her.

"Ami" Yusuke and Kakashi stopped and looked at Giatsu, since Kakashi had known Ami before he recognized her as well. "Ami how did you get here?" Ami gave no reply, the look on her face as blank as a chalkboard; she tilted her head up towards him and disappeared. Giatsu then saw her about 100 yards away and he bolted off towards her Yusuke and Kakashi followed. Little known to them Itachi was watching them from atop a tree only about 100 yards away from where Ami was now except he was behind her and he was awaiting the 3 of them to get closer so he may finally get the chance to fight with Giatsu again, hoping for a better fight this time. Giatsu approached Ami and even though he could tell she wasn't herself he hugged her and then realized there was somebody watching them and he pushed Ami out of the way and drew his Zan-batou he knocked 3 kunai to the ground and watched on as Itachi landed in front of him a look of anger on his face. "Ugh...Itachi…you're the reason Tai was killed and I'm gonna pay you back for it, right here right now" Itachi chuckled and said.

"No today is the day you die" Itachi drew a Kunai and stood ready to fight Kakashi and Yusuke caught up to him and looked at Itachi, Giatsu then rose his arm out to the side and said to them.

"Guys I want to fight him alone if he manages to beat me then I want you guys to intervene, alright?" Kakashi and Yusuke nodded and stepped back Giatsu then stepped forward and leapt at Itachi, swinging his Zan-batou at Itachi who countered with the Kunai shattering it upon impact the blade soared down and took out the water clone created by Itachi. Giatsu landed and looked up into the trees he saw Itachi standing they're smiling.

"I can already tell you are going to give me a much more entertaining bout then before am I right?" Giatsu nodded and yelled out to him.

"I'M WINNING THIS FIGHT YOU FREAK" Itachi made hand signs and a water clone appeared next to him the clone rushed out and stopped right by Giatsu who held his guard then he saw the clone glow for a split second before BOOM the water clone exploded and threw Giatsu into the air, at that moment Itachi threw two Kunai up into the air towards him Giatsu managed to regain his control whilst in the air and he shattered one of the Kunai with a swing of his Zan-batou he then felt the second one impale him in the arm with a quick burst of pain Giatsu tore the kunai out of his arm and threw it to the ground. Landing he said. "Man you're just a bit better then I initially thought" Itachi smiled and rushed towards him again ready to begin round two. Yusuke looked at Kakashi and asked.

"Do you think he has a chance?" Kakashi glanced at Yusuke and replied.

"Maybe he has grown an awful lot" Yusuke nodded his head at Kakashi's comment. Kakashi looked at Yusuke and asked him. "So have you found your son yet?" Yusuke looked at him in shock trying to figure out how he knew that so he replied calmly.

"My son was taken from me by Koenma and sent to a different dimension, I finally managed to track him down to this location after having Koenma track down the files that led to the Kentarami family of Sunagakure, so I went and looked into it and I discovered my son IS Giatsu" Kakashi stepped backwards his eye was wide and he replied.

"Well it does make sense considering that when you gave him that look before it scared him enough that it broke the wall and made him putty in your hands" Yusuke nodded at Kakashi's thoughts. Yusuke then said.

"Don't tell him I'll do it when I get a chance" Yusuke then looked back at the fight. Kakashi did the same.

Giatsu leapt up into the air and threw 4 shuriken at Itachi who effortlessly dodged all of them. Giatsu landed behind him and kicked him in the back the clone disappeared and Giatsu leapt into the air creating 5 clones to block a possible attack landing the real Giatus was encircled by the 5 clones each one had a Zan-batou out in front of them to use for defense. Then POOF the 5 clones vanished and Itachi leapt at the real Giatsu but to his dismay the real Giatsu was gone and the clone dispersed Itachi landed and looked around then BAM Giatsu burst out of the ground and slammed his fist into Itachi's face throwing him up into the air. Giatsu then slammed his Zan-batou into the ground and made hand signs "FIRE STYLE Fire fist jutsu" Giatsu's hands lit up with fire and he leapt up slamming his fist into Itachi's back the clone dispersed and Giatsu felt a sharp pain in his back as Itachi slammed a kunai into his side Giatsu fought hard against the pain and swung himself around socking Itachi in the face throwing him spiraling towards the ground but adjusting his body just before hitting he landed on his feet safely. Giatsu landed and the fire dissipated from his hands. Giatus gripped the handle of his Zan-batou and pulled it from the ground raising it up and pointing it out towards Itachi he said. "Now Itachi I'm ending this fight" Itachi looked on as Giatsu sheathed his Zan-batou on his back and made hand signs he then called out "CHAKRA BURN" His body lit up with chakra and Giatsu began laughing "Now I know this isn't going to be enough to put you down so I'm taking it up to the second level" Kakashi and Yusuke felt his tremendous power increase and Yusuke asked.

"Wait…there's a second level to this power man that's gotta be intense" Kakashi looked at Yusuke and thought to himself.

~He has no idea~

Giatus then clenched his fists after making more hand signs and he called out "HYPER CHAKRA BURN" His red aura changed to purple and a huge burst of energy tore through the ground making a huge crater Giatsu stood there for a moment and without saying anything he leapt forward at a high speed and slammed a fist into Itachi's face, Itachi didn't even see it coming, then Giatsu continued the beating by rapidly pelting him with a flurry of punches and kicks that would have left a normal man dead long ago but not Itachi. Giatsu reared back and his fist lit up with chakra he slammed it into Itachi's stomach and caused him to embed Itachi in the ground Giatus then did a back flip and landed on the ground still keeping his Chakra burn activated. Itachi stood up his Akatsuki cloak had been torn pretty badly revealing his chest his left arm was drenched in blood, but it didn't seem to bug him. Itachi smiled and said to Giatsu.

"Impressive now allow me to show you a special kind of jutsu" Itachi closed his eyes and Giatsu stepped back when Itachi Opened them again he spoke softly. "Mangekyou Sharingan" Giatsu couldn't help but look at them and before he knew it he was tied to a post and Itachi stood before him.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Your in Tsukuyomi" Itachi replied.

"What is Tsukuyomi?"

"A Place of eternal death where I control everything" In a moment there was multiple Itachi's standing in front of him each one had a sword. Giatsu looked at Itachi and smiled. Itachi looked at him and asked. "Why are you smiling?" Giatsu's body lit up and he called out.

"GENJUTSU DISPEL" Itachi's eyes lit up as the Genjutsu shattered and Giatsu fell to his knees breathing heavily.

"How did you do that?" Itachi was on his knees as well his eyes hurt badly.

"Heheh Kakashi told me about that day when you got him with Tsukuyomi and there was no way in hell I was letting you get me with it." Giatsu then forced himself up onto his feet and made hand signs he then called out. "TIKASI-RYO-KEN" He extended out his arm and an orange beam fired from his pointer finger Itachi stepped to the side and Giatsu smiled he tilted his finger over just a bit and the beam turned hitting Itachi in the left arm it tore through his chakra and Itachi howled out in pain. Giatsu smiled and making more hand signs he called out "CHAKRA BURN" His body once again lit up with the red energy he burst forward and slammed Itachi in the face throwing him into the ground Giatsu then went to stomp on his face but Itachi rolled to avoid it. Itachi then drew a Kunai from his side and threw it at Giatsu the Kunai flew past him and he felt blood trickle down his arm. Giatsu let his Chakra burn dissipate and he fell to his knees. Itachi managed to get up on his feet before Giatsu and he kicked Giatsu hard in the face throwing him into the ground. "Ugh…damn you Itachi" Itachi walked over and said to Giatsu.

"I know your attack cut off the use of my chakra to my left arm, I saw your battle with my little brother Sasuke and I watched just how easily it tore through his Chidori" Itachi raised his right arm and made hand signs with it Giatsu's eyes got wide as Itachi called out. "Fire style Fire ball Jutsu" Itachi then gripped his lips and let loose a powerful wave of Fire that almost hit its target, Giatsu rolled over and using sheer willpower he jumped up and leapt out of the way. Itachi looked up and the clone disappeared Itachi then appeared by Giatsu and the water clone exploded throwing Giatsu into the ground. Giatsu hit the ground hard and lay there his chakra burn dissipated and he lay there unmoving. Itachi landed by him holding his right arm he then said to Giatsu. "You weak pathetic fool…you may have done better this time but there will be no third chance against me" Itachi drew his sword and raised it above his head he then swung it down and hit the clone it disappeared and a log was in its place. "What a substitution" Giatsu appeared behind him and Itachi felt a sharp sting of pain as Giatsu had thrust his Zan-batou through Itachi's back the very tip of the blade was jutting out from his chest, Itachi coughed up blood and dropped his sword. This amazed Kakashi and Yusuke; they both had thought Giatsu was going to fall against Itachi. "Heh…I commend you…I never expected this to be my final battle…you have earned the right to move on now more then ever… Itachi pushed himself forward and the Zan-batou came out Giatsu was still holding it as Itachi turned around. Itachi reached out and dropped a red stone onto the ground before he fell backwards into a puddle of blood and lay there, his eyes closed and a smile across his face. Giatsu fell to his knees and he reached out picking up the stone he put it with the yellow stone and fell backwards he lay there smiling as Kakashi and Yusuke landed by him.

"Impressive Giatsu I didn't think you had it in you" Kakashi smiled helping Giatsu to his feet. Yusuke looked at Giatsu and with a smile on his face he thought to himself.

~Good work my son~

Meanwhile as the tree burn and Tusagi stood there breathing heavily he looked up at Zero and Drago and with a demented voice he said to them.

"Heh and that was only the tip of the iceberg you weaklings are next" he noticed they weren't looking at him and he slowly turned around to face the burning wood again as he did he saw a figure enshrouded by a white aura standing in the middle of the inferno. "What this can't be possible"

"Why is that, oh wait it's probably because you don't like to lose…well guess what your DEAD" Tyranno exited the fire and his red armor was gone replaced by white and black armor he held a sword in his hand the likes of which Drago had never seen before. "This is my truest form, behold the berserker chakra armor jutsu" Tyranno looked at Tusagi who had stepped back. "Now die" Tyranno appeared behind Tusagi and his blade went straight through Tusagi causing him to spit up blood. Tyranno then withdrew his blade and with a swift motion took off Tusagi's head leaving the lifeless body to fall to the floor in a puddle of blood. Tyranno sheathed his sword at his side and looked up at Zero and Drago he motioned for them to come down and they did. Landing next to him Zero asked.

"Heh why didn't you just use that jutsu before" Tyranno smiled looking at him and replied.

"Because unlike my other techniques this one actually takes some time to do" Zero nodded and they all saw the door appear as they ran through it they met up with Giatsu, Kakashi and Yusuke and as they looked on down the hall they saw yet another series of doors this time there were three doors. Yusuke stepped forward looking at Tyranno's new armor and he commented.

"Wow man nice armor where'd you get that?" Tyranno replied.

"This is one of my techniques" Tyranno and them watched as the doors they had exited from disappeared and they all started down the hallway to the next set of doors.


	13. Chapter 13

Ninja's true path

Chapter 13

More doors

Giatsu was still in pretty bad shape from his decisive match with Itachi so he wasn't able to walk very well, but with the help of Yusuke and Kakashi he managed quite well. Coming to the first door Drago suggested and Tyranno agreed.

"We should split into teams of two and investigate the new doors to see what lies on the other side" Tyranno nodded his head at this and looked at the others Yusuke had nodded and so did Kakashi putting it at 4:2 so they all paired up Zero and Kakashi went in through the first door, Tyranno and Drago through the second door and Yusuke and Giatsu into the third.

As Tyranno and Drago came into their room it was a forest area with large trees bigger then the palace they were in. as they stepped inside the door shut and disappeared. Tyranno looked at Drago and asked.

"Mind if I take the next guy as well" Drago shrugged not caring whether or not Tyranno fought the next bout or not. Tyranno and Drago walked forward into the forest not knowing what awaited them out there.

Meanwhile Yusuke and Giatsu entered a room that looked like an island as they watched the door disappear they didn't know if they would survive. Yusuke looked at Giatsu and said.

"The next guy is mine your in no condition to fight" Giatsu nodded and fell back on the ground he lay there and stared at the sky Yusuke looked around and then picked up Giatsu they both started walking out into the forest.

As they all did that Zero and Kakashi entered into a room with what appeared to be a barren wasteland. Zero looked around before saying.

"Pretty boring huh" Kakashi looked at him and replied.

"Yeah no doubt about that" Kakashi with his hands in his pockets began walking out into the barren lifeless land. Zero followed Kakashi with curiosity to figure out what was there next objective to get out of there.

Sensui paced back and forth on the other end of the castle. ~I can't believe Itachi failed…how did that happen if Giatsu was able to beat him he has now more then ever a higher chance to beating me~ Sensui sat down in his chair and put his feet up "But I don't think that will happen any time soon, Kisame, Sergey, and Hashidey will see to there demise" Sensui pressed a button on the console in front of him and three video screens popped up showing Kakashi and Zero, Yusuke and Giatsu, and Tyranno and Drago. "Heh Hashidey will destroy those two traitors the dino knights, and Sergey will handle Kakashi and Zero, and last but certainly not least Kisame can have Giatsu and Yusuke, heheh today will be a glorious day when I finally defeat my enemies and break the barrier between these two worlds" Sensui then sat back to watch the events unfold before him.

As Tyranno and Drago walked further into the forest they knew someone or something was following them up in the trees. As they continued on they came to a small clearing and in the middle a man stood he wore blue armor and held a javelin in his hand a white cape was waving in the wind behind him. He wore a knight's helmet and had a dark voice. Looking at Tyranno he spoke.

"Are you ready to die?" and without further ado he leapt forward and kicked Drago back he then went to punch Tyranno who caught his fist and threw him up into the air drawing his sword he leapt up after him and they connected Javelin to Sword they swung and clashed back and forth repeatedly until Hashidey managed to duck down and kick Tyranno in the face knocking him back as he landed on a tree branch he watched as Hashidey landed as well. Tyranno stood up straight and started laughing.

"Your power is nearly equal to my own" Hashidey looked up and made hand signs he then threw his javelin at Tyranno and called out.

"GIANT JAVELIN JUTSU" The javelin grew ten times its size and Tyranno leapt around it as he did he saw at the last second Hashidey had flown forward and socked him hard in the face. Tyranno went spiraling backwards into a tree as he regained his sight he saw Hashidey standing there on the branch adjacent to his and he was laughing.

"What's so funny you freak?" Hashidey laughed again before replying.

"Its you frail attempts at beating me you had no chance from the beginning, so why don't you just give up now before I get real mad and start trying" Tyranno stared at him and thought to himself.

"Boy I wish I could see how the others are doing" Tyranno then rushed forward engaging him again.

Yusuke and Giatsu continued wandering the island as they did Giatsu felt a strange presence from the water but he couldn't figure out where he had felt it before. Yusuke must have felt it to because he stopped and set Giatsu down staring at the water for a few minutes he finally held out his hand in the shape of a gun the tip of his pointer finger began to glow and he called out. "SPIRIT GUN" firing a large blast at the water a shadowy figure emerged and land before them he had blue skin and wore the robe of the Akatsuki, Giatsu recognized him instantly.

"No…. Kisame" Yusuke looked at Giatsu and asked.

"You know this freak?" Yusuke then looked back at Kisame who didn't look to happy.

"Yeah his partner was…Itachi if I am correct" Kisame growled and reached up gripping Samehada he drew it and pointed it at them.

"You fool, you should have died you only beat Itachi by luck, and now I am going to finish you off" Kisame ran forward and swung Samehada towards Giatsu, but thanks to some quick thinking by Yusuke Giatsu was off the ground and out of the way, Samehada drove itself into the ground and Kisame laughed. "Weakling you barely managed to avoid that what makes you think you have any sort of chance against me?" Yusuke looked at him and raising a fist he called out to him.

"You stupid fish I'm gonna wipe that faggot ass grin right off your face then I'm gonna roast you over a campfire and eat you with Soy sauce and rice" Kisame looked pretty pissed off at hearing Yusuke's harsh tone.

"YOU I'LL KILL YOU" Kisame rushed forward and with Samehada in hand he swung at Yusuke who rose up his left arm to counter Kisame's blade made impact and made a huge crater in the ground Yusuke smiled and then realized Kisame was smiling as well. "SHRED" Kisame pulled back and Yusuke felt a huge jolt of pain in his arm and he realized that the blade was made of sharkskin it had made a huge gash in his arm. Falling to his knees Yusuke was pissed now he looked up and seeing Kisame raise Samehada above his head again Yusuke jumped forward and punched him in the stomach with enough force to stop a semi. The force of the throw threw Kisame into the air. Yusuke held out his right hand and called out.

"SPIRIT GUN" A Gigantic blast was fired straight at Kisame who had now regained his poise in the air and he swung Samehada at it and the connection with the blast made Kisame's arms go numb. But after a few minutes of pushing back against the blast he managed to throw it back at Yusuke who leapt up into the air and then felt more pain as Kisame slammed Samehada into his side and pulled back tearing open Yusuke's side. Yusuke fell to the ground and just laid there his body felt numb as he looked up at Kisame who was only a meager 10 feet away. Kisame was laughing and started walking towards Yusuke. As he got closer he didn't notice Yusuke charging up a demon gun in his right hand and Kisame started to laugh again.

"Are you ready to die boy this fight is over I didn't even have to use any of my jutsu either HAHAHAHAHHA" Kisame started laughing and tilted his head back, that gave Yusuke the moment he was waiting for.

"DEMON GUN" Kisame looked down hearing him yell something and he then felt immense pain as the blast hit him it threw Samehada from his hand and tore his Akatsuki robe to shred Kisame was fired up into the air and the blast exploded dropping Kisame to the ground. Yusuke started laughing as he passed out. Giatsu managed to stand up and walk over falling to his knees next to Yusuke he popped a rejuvenation bean in his mouth and Yusuke's injuries were healed his energy wasn't fully restored but his injuries were healed. Giatsu managed to sling Yusuke over his shoulder and he saw the door open entering the door he and Yusuke collapsed onto the ground.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Zero wandered the wasteland in search of a way to the next room, considering neither of them had fought yet they didn't know which one of them was going to fight yet. As they continued on they both noticed they were being followed by something what it was they weren't sure of. As they continued on they both saw someone standing about 100 yards away he was wearing black armor that looked like the Black Knight. As they got 40 yards closer the two of them recognized him and Zero spoke first.

"Sergey…so we meet again" Zero spoke with coldness in his voice. As Sergey replied.

"Yes it has been only a few hours since we last saw each other, but now it is time for you to die" Sergey reached at his side and grabbed his blade. As he drew it forth he saw that Zero had stepped forward. Kakashi looked at Zero and Zero replied.

"Kakashi…let me handle this fight you can have the next guy alright" Kakashi nodded and Zero drew his Katana and he and Sergey engaged one another. Their blade connected and sparks flew as they ran side-by-side and hacked and slashed at one another they tore up the already crumbling landscape. Zero ran towards Sergey and slashed at him. As Sergey countered with his sword Zero swung his arm around and socked Sergey in the gut throwing him backwards across the ground. Sergey looked at him and started laughing.

"Your skills are not that bad but you have no chance against me" Sergey ran at him again and they once again engaged in combat. Zero ducked down avoiding Sergey's blade he then threw a strong kick at him but Sergey managed to avoid it and returned the favor by kneeing him in the face knocking him backwards into the ground. Zero held his face and realized all too soon that Sergey wasn't fucking around he slammed his elbow into the side of Zero's head throwing him to the ground, Kakashi saw this and was ready to jump in and save his comrade but Zero looked up at him and said.

"No this is my fight let me do it on my own" Zero hopped to his feet and whipped a kunai at Sergey who using his black sword sliced them down but as his guard was down Zero had followed in close behind the kunai and letting loose a barrage of slashes at his opponent Zero landed on the other side of him he stood up straight and smiling at him Sergey asked.

"What was that?" Sergey's vision then became distorted and he saw blood dripping down his face as his entire body then fell into pieces and landed in a bloody heap on the ground. Zero smiled and said.

"It's actually quite simple really…you see I won" Kakashi walked over and nodding at Zero they saw the door open and ran through it they found Yusuke and Giatsu lying on the ground both having passed out.

Meanwhile Tyranno and Hashidey continued fighting, they were evenly matched, as the fight continued on Drago saw that Tyranno was losing power and Hashidey was beginning to get the upper hand over him.

"You won't beat me Hashidey" Tyranno called out wrapping his arms around Hashidey who started freaking out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO?" Tyranno's body lit up and then a gigantic explosion tore through the forest knocking over trees and nearly sent Drago flying. As the fire burned Drago looked around Hashidey and Tyranno were nowhere to be seen. Drago fell to his knees and a tear escaped his eyes.

"Why Tyranno why did you have to do that?" Drago then lifted his head up and saw Tyranno standing before him but Drago could see right through him and he spoke with a slight echo.

"You must go on and fulfill our quest to help Giatsu and the others for betraying us, you are the last Dino Knight still alive and I give you my full trust that you can do it Drago, good luck old friend" Tyranno disappeared and Drago stood up he saw the doorway and ran through it. As he did Kakashi looked at him and almost immediately asked.

"Where's Tyranno?" Drago explained to them but deliberately left out the part about there quest and they all looked down then next hallway one big door stood in their path. So they all (after lifting up Yusuke and Giatsu) made there way towards it to hopefully end this once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

Ninja's true path

Chapter 14

The Final Battle

Part 1

Sensui paced back and forth in his office as he had watched all of the ninja battle their way through his palace. Now he was angry he looked at his female assistant who had just walked into the room.

"Miss Ayato" She looked up from her paperwork and asked in return.

"Yes master Sensui?" She flipped through pages of her paperwork.

"You are free to go" She looked at him like he was crazy for a minute before asking in return.

"But why master Sensui?" he had turned his back to her and as she stood there awaiting an answer she decided it'd be best not to question it and she left leaving Sensui standing there, as Miss Ayato exited the room Sensui whispered to himself.

"Because time is short" Sensui then turned and walked up to the wall a hole appeared before him and as he was lowered down he said to himself. "This will be there final test" Sensui held up 2 stones one black and the other white. "And I will finally find out if Giatsu has gotten any better since our last little encounter. Sensui lifted up his shirtsleeves as the lift stopped and he exited it stepped out into a large room with a huge machine in the middle as he approached it Irene yelled at him

"Let me go" she was sobbing to herself as Sensui smiled and returned with a comment of his own.

"I am afraid I cannot do that my dear for you are the key that will open the dimensional rift thereby allowing me to exact my revenge on those fools in spirit world" Irene looked away from him and under her breath she said.

"Giatsu where are you" she buried her head in her lap and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Giatsu, Yusuke, Kakashi, Zero, Drago all were resting up because they all figured this was the final battle, Yusuke looked at them and said.

"Guys I think I should take Sensui myself" they all looked at him like he was crazy

"No way man we all fight together no one goes in alone" Yusuke looked at Giatsu who had just made that comment while he lay on his back. Having regained almost all of their energy the gang continued talking. Kakashi looked at Zero and whispered to him

"So then do you think we have a chance against this Sensui character?" Zero shrugged and said.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea" Zero had been thinking up a plan since his fight with Sergey and he had finally come to a conclusion, when the others fall asleep for a few hours he's going in to face Sensui on his own. Zero looked at Kakashi and said calmly. "For all we know we could be killed quickly" Zero lay back and closed his eyes pretending to go to sleep. As he did the others talked for a bit and then Zero opened his eyes again and realized he had fallen asleep but only for a short time, he stood up and walked to the door he then noticed Drago was still awake and he said.

"Zero where are you going?" Zero turned and looked at him before replying.

"I have to take a leak" Drago nodded and went back staring at the wall. Zero breathed a sigh of relief and entered the room as he did he found a large room with a huge machine in the middle of it as he got closer he saw a person was trapped inside the bulb and upon further investigation he came to the realization that it was Irene, she was asleep so she hadn't seen him yet which was probably a good thing because she would have made a big fuss out of him being there. Walking around the machine he saw someone at the control panel so he quickly jumped back and hid behind the machine but to no such luck the man must have felt his energy and he said.

"Welcome Zero" Sensui stood up straight from the control panel and turned to look at where Zero was. Zero stepped out and with a lot of sarcasm he asked.

"Did ya miss me?" Zero walked forward a few steps before stopping Sensui laughed and said

"I guess you came here to play hero and defeat me and save the girl eh?" Zero reached for his Katana and nodded slowly Sensui chuckled and his spirit energy began to emit from his body Zero let his Chakra flow freely they were both increasing there energies readying themselves for the battle that was to come. Sensui then asked.

"Lets take this outside" the room disappeared with the giant machine and they were in a field. "How do you like my transporter comes in handy when I want to get places" Zero drew his Katana and pointed it at Sensui

"YOUR SICK AND TWISTED GAMES END HERE" Zero had anger in his voice as he then leapt forward going for the first blow but Sensui stepped to the side and ducked the slash he then delivered a kick to Zero's gut that could have leveled a city the force of the blow sent him flying into the air his gut hurt pretty badly. Zero landed and he smiled as he then said. "Wow I can see why you were able to beat Giatsu so easily" Sensui laughed and said

"He was in a weakened state and I just chose to make it worse" Sensui then leapt forward and threw a punch at Zero who had used a shadow clone to avoid it coming up behind Sensui he slashed at him but Sensui turned and caught the blade he then kneed Zero in the face knocking him back flying forward he let loose a barrage of punches and kicks that would have left an ordinary man helpless. Zero hit the ground and lay there a moment before Sensui came crashing down towards him Zero rolled out of the way and leapt to his feet as he did he said to himself.

"I guess there really is no other option at this point huh" Zero made hand signs and clenched his fists "I have no choice" his body began to light up in a green aura his muscles bulged and an insect like armor formed over his body Zero's eyes changed to a bright red and he began to emit a gigantic amount of Chakra, Sensui smiled and said to himself.

"Good now the real battle begins" Sensui leapt forward and Zero looked at him catching his foot he threw Sensui into the air he then opened up his mouth as the two folds came down he fired a large amount of chakra at him. Sensui regained his posture and kicked the blast away. Zero made more hand signs and his body lit up the armor cracked and then BAM it all shattered and Zero stood there in his dark blue armor with the stinger on his back. Sensui smiled and without any further words they rushed towards one another and began fighting at high speeds hitting each other with everything they had they tore up the field as boulders the size of a hummer were being torn from the ground as they continued fighting. Zero dodged and returned punches and kicks as Sensui did the same after a few minutes of hardcore intense fighting they both disengaged and both panted heavily Sensui began to chuckle. "Now lets get the real battle going" He then began to emit his sacred energy again and then bam some yellow armor appeared on his body and he rushed forward kicking Zero in the face throwing him back into the ground Sensui then thought for a moment before powering up again shifting his strategy to offense. Zero managed to avoid a few more blows but Sensui engaged him again and the fight took off again as sparks flew blood was spilled and the ground was torn to pieces trees tipped over like they were nothing but the sad part was that Zero was on the losing side of the battle. Zero leapt into the air and made hand signs he then called out

"Shadow Style Shadow wave jutsu" He then landed on the ground and slammed his hands into the ground a huge shadow engulfed the battlefield and quickly surrounded Sensui then BOOM the shadow exploded but Zero saw that Sensui wasn't inside it he appeared behind him and kicked him hard in the back throwing him towards the ground as he landed he slid across the ground. Standing up he thought to himself ~I can't believe it's come to using that technique I never expected this to take it that far~ Zero made hand signs and then held his with his pointer fingers extended up his body then began to glow gold as he then opened his eyes and they let loose a bright light that blinded Sensui the entire area began to crumble under the power that he was emitting the clouds above began to swirl around as Sensui looked at Zero and asked.

"What is this what are you doing?" Sensui took a step backwards and realized that Zero's power had shot through the roof ~How could this of happened where did he get all this power? ~ Sensui looked on as Zero held out his hand palm facing him. Zero then began to say.

"SCHOOL…OF…THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST…ULTIMATE SECRET TECHNIQUE…"Zero then brought his arm back in and holding his hands cupped facing each other he called out "SEKI-HA-TEN-KYOKEN" Zero held out his arms and a huge ball of energy fired from it straight towards Sensui as the blast got closer Sensui crossed his arms over his chest and the blast hit… it engulfed Sensui then erupted in a gigantic explosion. The force of the explosion threw Zero backwards to the ground.

Meanwhile Giatsu was still sleeping with the others when he felt a tremendous power surge it woke him right up. Sitting up straight he looked at the others and then realized Zero wasn't there. Standing up he felt Zero's energy and then said to himself as he clenched his fists. "Dammit Zero why did you go and do that you fucking idiot" Giatsu kicked Kakashi and Drago then slapped Yusuke and they all woke up standing up they almost immediately felt Zero's energy and well knew he wasn't there because he wasn't. Giatsu and them turned to face the door but it was gone looking at it they all started talking about how to get through without the door.

Zero lay on the ground badly wounded and he looked on as the cloud of dirt gravel and dust cleared he laid back and said to himself. "Yes it's over" then he saw some movement in the cloud and he sat up in shock and said. "No this can't be possible I hit him head on" Zero then managed to stand up as Sensui appeared through the smoke his head was facing down as the smoke finished clearing Sensui looked up at him and said with anger in his voice.

"You will die now, I'm through playing these games" Sensui burst forward socking Zero in the face he then spun around and kicked him hard in the stomach throwing him into the air and then blasted up towards him kicking him in the back he then cupped his hands up over his head and slammed them into Zero throwing him straight into the ground Sensui flew down towards him and stomped on his left leg cracking was heard as the armor shattered and Zero's leg was smashed to pieces. Zero let out a loud cry of pain as he laid their Sensui held up his hand and grabbed Zero's right arm he lifted it up and twisted it all the way around a loud SNAP was heard and Zero howled out in pain his armor had been shattered as Sensui chuckled and kicked him hard in the chest another hole was shattered in his armor as Sensui drove his foot into his chest the force of the blow sent Zero flying back But Sensui held onto Zero's broken arm and pulled him forward Slamming a fist into his face breaking a hole in the face armor Zero had gone unconscious from the pain and Sensui lost his fun so he charged up an energy blast in his hand and let it loose in Zero's face blowing him backwards into a tree and then he fell onto the ground still bleeding. Sensui turned around and using his teleporter went back to his room with the machine and he approached the control panel as he did he felt another presence approach. "Welcome Giatsu, Kakashi, Urameshi, and Drago the traitor" Sensui turned towards them his offensive armor still powered up. "What brings you to my humble abode?" Sensui crossed his arms and leaned against the control panel as he did Giatsu yelled out at him.

"Give us back Zero and Irene NOW!" Giatsu yelled out loudly enough to where others would have heard him. Up in the orb atop the machine Irene awoke hearing Giatsu's voice, standing up she yelled as she pounded on the glass.

"GIATSU HELP ME I'M IN HERE!" Giatsu and the others looked up and with a smile on his face Sensui reached out his right arm and with a fist he punched the big red button and the entire room began to light up as the program had been activated. As this happened the triangle around the orb Irene was trapped in began to spin. Bright lights filled up the room and blinded Giatsu as they stood there then without thinking Giatsu gripped his Zan-batou and leapt forward he slammed the Zan-batou into the spinning triangle and the force threw him backwards into the wall Kakashi and Yusuke ran over as they did Sensui set his sights on Drago and apparently Drago didn't notice, bursting forward he repeatedly wailed on Drago's face and then kneed him in the gut before punching him in the face he then let loose a powerful blast into Drago's face that threw him into the wall as he did he coughed up blood and fell unconscious to the ground. Giatsu Kakashi and Yusuke looked at Sensui like he was insane and then Sensui smiled saying.

"Come Giatsu face me reclaim your honor by taking the remaining jewels from me…I AM YOUR FINAL TEST!" Sensui then pressed a button on the console and Yusuke, Kakashi, and Giatsu as well as Sensui were teleported to the same fields where Zero and Sensui had fought. As they did Giatsu yelled out to Sensui.

"What did you do with Zero?" Sensui raised an arm and pointed out towards the tree Zero was laying in front of he was still lying face first in the puddle of blood, as the gang got closer they knelt around him and Yusuke flipped him over now lying on his back Zero was unconscious. Yusuke looked at Giatsu and said.

"He's still alive…barely but still alive" Giatsu's fists were clenched and his hair covered his eyes as he looked at his fallen comrade and friend standing up he turned back to Sensui and raised a fist to him several tears had escaped from Giatsu's eyes.

"You…sick and TWISTED SON OF A BITCH I SWEAR THAT I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU HAVE HURT, THIS IS YOUR END SENSUI" Giatsu stopped suddenly as Kakashi placed an arm out in front of him and he then said.

"Giatsu please allow me to fight first" Giatus looked at Kakashi like he was absolutely insane but he then asked.

"Why?" Giatus had turned now towards Kakashi and awaited an answer

"Because I will attempt to wear him down I know that right now things seem bleak but I have a few tricks up my sleeve that I have yet to try… so Giatsu what do you say will you allow me to fight him first?" Kakashi had a sincere look in his eye as he did and Giatus finally let his fist drop to his side and nodded his head slowly. Kakashi stepped out in front of them and said to Sensui.

"Just like Giatus said your end is here and its time you take your MEDICINE!" Kakashi drew a kunai and leapt towards Sensui.


	15. Chapter 15

Ninja's true path to destiny

Chapter 15

The Final battle (Part 2)

Giatsu looked back at Kakashi and slowly nodded his head he then said in a low voice only directed at Kakashi.

"Be careful my friend" Kakashi nodded and walked out in front of them he then drew a Kunai from his belt and said to Sensui.

"Now is the time…for YOU TO DIE" Kakashi leapt forward with his Kunai and went in for the swing Sensui countered with a kick aimed straight at Kakashi's chest but Kakashi managed to avoid it and he spun himself around throwing another kick at Sensui's chest but Sensui caught Kakashi and threw him into the air he then followed up by bursting up from the ground towards him he threw a punch and hit a log as he did he realized that Kakashi had used the substitution jutsu on him and Kakashi kicked him hard in the back with sent him soaring forward as they both landed Sensui said to Kakashi.

"Impressive but your fighting skills could use a bit of work if you understand my meaning…for you see you could have ended it right there but you only kicked me you could have done so much more" Kakashi looked at him and with anger in his voice he said.

"Sensui I know your game your trying to get me angry so I make a mistake give you the upper hand" Sensui chuckled and replied.

"Well…well looks like the little Jonin figured it out" Sensui clenched his fists and his sacred energy began to emit again he then burst forward and Kakashi let his chakra out and lifting up his headband he activated his Sharingan and the two of them engaged in a battle of speed as they both hit one another Kakashi was hit in the face Sensui in the chest they then punched fists and broke the assault Kakashi and Sensui both panted roughly as Kakashi began to laugh. "What's so funny" Kakashi then began making hand signs and he held his arms down.

"This…LIGHTNING BLADE" his arm lit up and he used his chakra to further its power the normally blue and white Lightning blade became red and black and Kakashi tore it in two so he had one in both hands he then burst forward and slammed the first into Sensui's gut not having seen it coming Sensui was thrown into the air Kakashi then leapt up and slammed the second on right into Sensui's chest slamming him into the ground as he flipped over and landed he panted harder. Sensui lay there for a minute before crawling back out and standing back up. He looked at Kakashi before saying.

"What an impressive technique I'll have to remember to watch out for it next time" Kakashi looked at him and then asked.

"Why are you being so cocky you know this fights over it was over before it began" Sensui chuckled and appeared behind Kakashi then Kakashi felt a sharp pain as Sensui slammed his arm through him his hand stuck out the other side and it was covered in blood as Sensui pulled it out Kakashi spat up a large amount of blood and fell to the ground. Giatsu rushed forward yelling out as he did but Yusuke stopped him and said.

"Listen to me Giatsu Kakashi won't die I'll see to it but you have to wait for the right moment to strike otherwise you'll just end up like him, so wait until he kneels by him then rush forward hit him as hard as you can right in the face" Giatsu nodded and they turned to watch as they did they saw that Sensui had already knelt down so Giatsu took this as his opportunity and he used his chakra burn level one and burst forward slamming it into Sensui's face with enough force to level a forest the punch sent Sensui soaring into the air and Giatsu looked down at Yusuke and Kakashi and said to them.

"He's mine" Giatsu then burst up into the air and using his Chakra burn level one continued the beating that is until Sensui saw an opening and delivered a bone shattering kick to Giatsu's chest which threw him back they both landed and breathed heavily as Giatsu had gone around 8 minutes with the Chakra burn activated and he wanted to end this fight fast so he made hand signs and placed his hands on the ground he then called out. "Earth style giant mud wall" a huge mud wall form in front of Sensui and Giatsu had it go very high and very wide so even for Sensui it would take some time to break through. Sensui crossed his arms and said to himself.

"I Guess I have no choice then" Sensui clenched his fists and his sacred armor shattered as this did Sensui was then engulfed in the sacred energy and it began to form a new far more powerful armor around him. Giatus approached Yusuke and Kakashi. Kakashi was lying on the ground bleeding badly and Giatsu reached out and took his hand in his and said to him.

"Kakashi that was a truly noble thing you did and it won't go unforgotten as Sensui is going to die for this he's hurt too many people that I care about" Giatsu stood up and then said. "I won't let your sacrifice be in vain" Giatus then felt a tremendous surge of power and looked towards the mud wall, which at that moment went BOOM. And Sensui stood there or at least it looked like him he had on red armor with spikes on it he wore a helmet now that had red spikes on it and a red energy was being emitted from his body as he walked towards them smiling. Giatsu quickly stepped forward and made hand signs he then clenched his fists and called out. "HYPER CHAKRA BURN" Giatsu's body lit up with a purple aura and his muscles increased he then burst forward and threw a full powered punch directly into Sensui's face but Sensui seemed unaffected he then threw a kick at lightning fast speed straight into Giatsu's gut throwing him into the air and as Giatsu came down hitting the ground hard his chakra burn faded and he lay there. Sensui approached him and as he raised his arm to finish him Yusuke leapt forward and threw a powerful kick with his own sacred energy straight into Sensui's face, which having caught him off guard threw him off of Giatsu and Yusuke looked at him.

"Giatsu you have to use your Supreme Chakra burn it's the only way" Giatsu looked at him and asked.

"How do you know about that?" Yusuke gave him the look again and Giatsu nodded. Yusuke then watched as Giatsu stepped in front of him and made hand signs. "This will be the final round of this Sensui your end is HERE" Giatsu then clasped his hands together and called out. "SUPREME CHAKRA BURN" Giatsu's body began to power up steam emanated from his muscles as they bulged and rippled, his aura surrounded him and slowly changed to a black aura with red in it he then opened his eyes and an unbelievable burst of energy was released the force nearly threw Sensui off his feet. Giatsu's shirt then began to tear due to the power he emanated but it held long enough for Giatsu to finish his final transformation. Below Giatsu's feet a crater began to form as his power tore through the ground. Sensui stepped back a bit and braced himself as Giatsu then let loose a powerful explosion of anger and energy as the dust Cleared Giatsu stood before Yusuke and Sensui and his body glowed with a black energy as he smiled his eyes were a dark purple as he smiled a cruel smile and said to Sensui. "Now Sensui it is time for you to die" Giatsu burst forward and without warning he and Sensui began fighting each giving it there absolute all. Giatus and Sensui punched each other in the face, then they proceeded to engage in rapid fighting exchanging punches that if the energy were stored in a missile would be able to level an entire city. After several minutes they finally broke the struggle and landed on the ground Giatsu and Sensui looked as though they hadn't even broken a sweat and as they stood there Giatsu motioned to Yusuke to throw him his Zan-batou that he had stuck in the ground prior to the fight and Yusuke did Catching it with one hand he held it out in front of him and pointed it to Sensui "are you ready for round three?" Giatsu then clutched his Zan-batou and ran towards Sensui who braced himself and then thought to himself.

~The Minute he raises the Zan-batou to swing he'll have an opening~ And he was right as Giatus raised it Sensui threw a kick straight into Giatsu's chest that tossed him into the air he then let loose his chakra into his arm forming a large spike and then followed Giatus they then began fighting with there weapons Giatsu and his trusty Zan-batou versus Sensui and his Spiked arm as they fought Yusuke watched and thought to himself

~Good luck my son~ as soon as he thought that he saw Giatsu get a solid punch straight in on Sensui's face throwing him back Giatsu then burst forward and punched him rapidly in the face before a howl of pain was heard as Sensui had managed to thrust his spiked arm forward and cut open Giatsu's right arm dropping his Zan-batou Sensui kicked him in the gut then punched him in the face as he spun back Sensui followed and thrust his spiked arm out but luckily Giatsu managed to avoid it and return the favor with a swift but powerful knee straight into Sensui's face which through the warrior back as they both came to land on the ground Giatsu held his still bleeding arm and he looked up at Sensui who was holding his bleeding nose. Giatsu smiled and stood up fully as he did he managed to gain the upper hand as he leapt forward and socked Sensui in the jaw that caused him to be spun around as he did he received a blow to the chest as Sensui regained his footing and had delivered a powerful blow to his chest that threw him back. Giatsu slid back across the ground and looked at Sensui who now stood up fully as well.

"Allright Sensui lets keep this going I don't have all day" Giatsu took a fighting stance ignoring his pain and bleeding in the other arm. Sensui laughed and took a fighting stance as well and as he did he noticed Yusuke tending to Kakashi and Zero and he figured that he could use them to his advantage. Sensui then thought to himself.

~The only way to bring out that full power and then be able to break the dimension barrier is if I get him to bring out his full power~ Sensui then stood up and broke his stance as he did Giatsu asked.

"What are you doing…giving up?" as Giatsu asked this he noticed Sensui wasn't looking at him and he quickly turned to look back at his friends as he did Sensui saw that he did and rushed forward Yusuke ran forward and pushed Giatsu out of the way and too the spiked arm straight through the chest it came out the other side and Yusuke coughed up blood Sensui however looked at him and started chuckling.

"I never expected I would get you Urameshi heh oh well" Sensui pulled his spiked arm out of Yusuke and Yusuke fell to the ground on his knees, as Giatsu pieced together what had just happened he saw that Yusuke was on the ground in a puddle of blood and he quickly jumped to his feet he then burst forward and with an extremely powerful punch he broke Sensui's right arm with his next punch that sent Sensui flying into a large rocky hill. Giatsu knelt down by Yusuke and said to him.

"Yusuke…no" Yusuke used what little energy he had left and wrapped his arms around him he then said to Giatsu.

"Giatsu…I have to tell you something very important" Giatsu pulled back a bit but held on to Yusuke he then looked him in the eyes and asked.

"Yeah?"

"I…i'm your…. dad…. your…real…. dad" Giatsu's eyes went wide and his Supreme chakra burn dissipated as he was no longer concentrating on it. Giatsu didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true. Just then Sensui let out a humongous amount of energy that tore the rocky hill to smithereens Giatus hugged Yusuke again and said to him.

"Thank you for saving me dad" Giatsu hugged him and felt Yusuke's strength leave as his arms fell to his sides and Giatsu set him down and saw that he was smiling he then noticed that Kakashi was gone as well.

"Heheh you know losing the ones you love must suck" Giatsu had tears streaming down his face as he clenched his fists and his demon energy began to show itself Sensui smiled and looked at him he then thought to himself ~Good now it begins~ Giatsu stood up and his chakra began to mix with his Demon energy to create a new type of energy known as soul energy Giatsu looked at Sensui and said to him with anger in his voice.

"You've taken my friends and now…NOW YOU KILLED MY DAD…how dare you call yourself a man, what kind of person WOULD DARE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS" Giatsu's body then began to light up more with chakra and Demon energy began to mix fully Giatsu tore off what was left of his shirt and threw it on the ground as he did the mark of the Mazokou appeared on his chest and arms Giatsu's hair then changed to a blood red and his eyes changed to a black with red pupils his teeth grew a bit sharper and his muscles bulged. As Giatsu stood there his transformation complete he began making hand signs and Sensui knew exactly what was to come. Giatsu clasped his hands together and called out "SUPREME CHAKRA BURN" Giatsu's aura mixed with his black chakra and became a white aura Giatsu's eyes then changed to a white and his hair went completely white as well. His muscles bulged and his energy soared to unbelievable heights he stood there smiling an angry smile as he held out his hand and his Zan-batou tore itself from the ground and zipping across the field Giatsu gripped it and then without any further ado burst forward and swung at Sensui in a brief strike Sensui saw that his arm had been taken clean off. And he fell to the ground in pain as Giatsu turned around and swung again this time Sensui managed to avoid it and fired a powerful blast of energy at him that threw him back into air Sensui then fired repeated blasts at him as the cloud of dust came down and hit the ground Sensui thought it might be over but he then saw the white aura emerge from the cloud and in a brief strike Giatsu was behind him and they were both smiling now Giatsu felt a sharp pain come from his chest as he looked down he saw Sensui had stabbed him with the other spiked arm this time and Sensui then felt woozy as he fell to the ground…in pieces there was nothing left of him. Giatsu fell to his knees and tore the limb from his chest and felt his vision fading as he stood up he ran over and grabbed Yusuke Zero and Kakashi and felt himself teleport back to the room as he did the machine was already over halfway to having torn through the dimension and Giatsu didn't know how to shut it down as he made it to the control panel he felt the energy from his Supreme chakra burn fade away but his body stayed in the from it was in and Giatus began pushing buttons after a few minutes of nothing happening he finally gave up and fell to his knees, but as soon as he did an unexpected someone came to his aid Drago was still alive and he knew about tech stuff so he began to tinker with it and as he did the machine began to go out of control and Giatsu fell to the floor passing out from loss of blood, as he did Drago kept going with the machine and everything seemed lost.

3 days later…

Giatsu awoke in a hospital bed back in Konoha as he sat up Tsunade and Jiraiya were there waiting for him Tsunade looked at him and asked.

"Giatsu are you all right?" Tsunade looked at him then back at Jiraiya motioning or him to leave.

"Yeah…by the way where are Irene and Drago?" Tsunade looked at him like he was insane before saying.

"Drago the man in the green armor was found dead when we found you and so was Kakashi, Zero, and Yusuke, as well as Naruto, as for Irene she left for her home village this morning. Giatsu nodded before saying.

"Well I have to go see Yusuke and them because it's time for them to open their eyes again" Tsunade then smiled and asked.

"I'm just guessing but I'd have to say your mission was a success" Giatsu nodded to her and then said.

"Yeah I have all four stones to bring them back" Tsunade reached into his jacket pocket and pulled them out setting them down they all began to glow as they did a voice spoke out to them.

"You who have gathered the four elemental stones of the universe Fire Earth Air and Water shall be granted one wish now what shall it be" Giatsu smiled and said calmly but with passion.

"I WISH FOR NARUTO, TAI, AMI, KAKASHI, YUSUKE, and ZERO HAD THERE LIVES RESTORED TO THEM" the stones continued to glow before the voice spoke again.

"Your wish shall be granted" as the lights flashed then several souls shot out from them and Giatus hopped up and followed them as he did he came to the morgue where all there bodies lay as Giatsu entered the morgue he saw lots up people sitting up rubbing there eyes and he quickly searched out Ami and as she yawned and rubbed her eyes Giatus ran up and hugged her she returned the hug before asking him.

"What did I miss?" Giatsu responded with a smile

"Nothing much babe…. nothing much" Giatus kissed her and then saw that Yusuke and Kakashi had approached him. Yusuke was the first to speak to him.

"Hey Son how's it going?" Giatus smiled at Yusuke and hugged him he then looked at Kakashi and then over at Tai he quickly ran up to Tai and hugged him to but Tai pushed him back and said.

"Hey dude what's wrong with you gayness not allowed" they all laughed and Naruto walked up to Giatsu and said to him whilst extending a hand.

"Thank you for saving me Giatsu" Giatus nodded and shook his hand. Tsunade then came running down the stairs and she said to Giatsu.

"Giatsu I have to show you something" Giatus nodded and followed her as they got back upstairs she showed him the stones all of them that had once had color to them were now a dull gray color and all of them had broken in half.

"I Guess they could only be used once heheh" Tsunade nodded at Giatsu and the gang walked up the stairs, first Yusuke then Kakashi followed by Tai and Ami then Zero and Naruto all of them looked tired. Giatus smiled and held up a thumbs up to Zero, Kakashi, and Yusuke they gave him a thumbs up back.

4 years later…

"GIATSU HURRY" Ami hollered at Giatsu who was still upstairs getting dressed. Giatsu came to the window and hollered back

"I'm Coming hold your horses" Giatsu grabbed his black jacket and ran out the door as he and Ami got outside they ran towards Tai's house for the reunion. As they arrived everything had been set up camera food drinks music was playing Tai's house looked like a college frat party had torn through it. Giatsu then saw a note on the wall that said go outside for reunion photo. Upon getting outside everybody was there Kakashi, Yusuke even Zero found time to come. So they all lined themselves up and Giatsu stood in the middle and held out his thumbs up for the camera Kakashi had his hands in his pockets and Yusuke was smiling Keiko was there as well her arms wrapped around him. Ami was hugging Giatsu as Tai set up the camera and ran back there he hugged Giatus and Ami and the camera went off.

The End…………………………………………………..


	16. The After story

Ninja's True path

Chapter 16

"Aftermath"

Editors Note: heheh I may have said that chapter 15 was the final chapter but then again I say a lot of things I don't mean. Well anyway here is what happened after Ninja's true path to Destiny ended (another little thing is that I am not so good at the whole filler concept so yeah enjoy. ^^

4 years later…

Giatsu awoke in his bed around 9:39 in the morning and as he rolled out of bed he meandered over to the bathroom and turned the shower on. As the water warmed up he yawned sitting against the counter. As he did he thought to himself

~It's so good to be home now after that long journey~ Giatsu then noticed Ami walking down the hallway towards the bathroom and he motioned to her that he was there. As she walked in he kissed her and said. "Good morning my dear" Ami returned the favor by saying

"Good morning my sweet" Giatsu smiled and replied.

"I'm so glad that your back you have no idea how hard it was for me not knowing if I would succeed in brining you back, nor did I think I would be brining back all the others but then again fate has a funny way of twisting things I guess" Ami nodded and kissed him again she then disrobed and so did Giatsu they both stepped into the shower built for two people and Giatsu shut the door as they washed up Ami said to Giatsu.

"Heh I'm guessing you didn't get much time to shower did you?" Giatsu shook his head no and they both started laughing before washing up and as they both finished Giatsu shut off the water and they stepped out each of them grabbing there towels and drying themselves off.

Meanwhile Kakashi was on his way to see Tsunade to let her know he was taking the day off for the reunion that was happening today. As he walked upstairs and into the Hokage's office she looked at him and immediately she asked.

"Kakashi I'm guessing you're here to ask for the day off so that you can go to the reunion with Giatsu and the others right?" Kakashi nodded and Tsunade nodded as well before saying. "Allright then… granted" Kakashi thanked her and left for the ramen shop. As he entered the shop he saw Naruto and Shikamaru eating some ramen and talking, sitting next to Naruto who immediately looked up at him and said with a big grin.

"Kakashi Sensei how are you?" Kakashi smiled and replied.

"I'm fine Naruto thanks for asking" Kakashi sat down next to Naruto and ordered a bowl of ramen as it was placed in front of him Naruto and Shikamaru stopped eating and looked over at him to try and get another glimpse of what is under his mask as they did Kakashi glanced at them and they immediately stopped looking at him and went back to slowly eating there own ramen. Kakashi shrugged and ate his ramen whilst looking over at the wall avoiding their gaze as they desperately tried to see what was under his mask. After finishing Kakashi set the bowl down and went outside he then leapt up onto a building and looked down seeing Naruto and Shikamaru run outside looking for him. Kakashi chuckled and leapt off heading for the reunion site in Sunagakure.

Yusuke awoke in a tree just outside the leaf village and as he yawned he didn't realize that he was falling until BAM he hit ground hard, sitting up he rubbed his head and looked around. After a lengthy yawn he stood up and entered the leaf village by skillfully scaling the wall and avoiding site by the Jonin that stood guard up top. As he landed he hid in an alleyway for a few minutes then he snuck out and started walking towards the place where he had received the note prior to having to sneak into the leaf village. The note had read…

Dear Yusuke,

Please meet me in the Hokage's office tomorrow at 10:00 AM I have a surprise for you.

Tsunade.

Yusuke looked over the note one more time before trying to figure out what the surprise might be. As he approached the gates the man let him through almost as if he had been expected which he was. Entering the Hokage's office he asked.

"Hello I'm Yusuke you sent for me Hokage" Tsunade smiled and said

"Yes Yusuke Urameshi I have here a surprise for you please come in" as Yusuke walked into the room he looked around not seeing much other then the desk in front of him that Tsunade sat in front of. Tsunade then smiled and a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him as the smoke dissipated Keiko stood there smiling before she ran forward and hugged Yusuke the two of them kissed for what seemed like an eternity but was really only 5 minutes. Tsunade smiled again and said. "Now you two go have fun and remember the Reunion is at noon I'm pretty sure Kakashi is just getting there now" Yusuke and Keiko nodded and walked out of the room as they did Yusuke said to Keiko.

"Keiko I found him he's going to be at the reunion and he knows I'm his father now I can introduce his mother to him" Keiko smiled and began to cry. "What's wrong Keiko?" Keiko smiled between tears and exclaimed

"Its…just that. …It's been so long since we were a family and now we can be" Yusuke smiled and kissed her again before they started on the walk towards Sunagakure.

Zero was in the forest meditating he had grown far stronger over the last 4 years since there battle with Sensui and after having learned that Giatsu was the one to finally destroy him Zero was outraged. Now Zero has cleared his mind of the rage and was back to himself and wanted nothing more then to go to the reunion being held in Sunagakure today. He stood up and packed his things as he did he noticed that the day was nice and the weather was perfect for traveling so he finished packing and headed for Sunagakure.

As Giatsu finished getting dressed he and Ami both finished packing there bags and headed out the door as they did they ran into Naruto.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Naruto looked up at Giatsu and said with excitement.

"GIATSU YOU GOING TO THE REUNION?" Giatsu smiled and said with happiness in his voice.

"Yeah I…I mean we were just headed over to Sunagakure for it.

"AWESOME I'm not going"

"Why's that Naruto"

"Because Grandma Tsunade gave me a mission today so I have to take care of that first so I guess I'll catch you guys later" Naruto then bolted off and Giatsu and Ami laughed before heading off for Sunagakure.

Tai was just finishing setting up the buffet and drinks tables when Kakashi entered the room. Tai looked up at him and smiled before saying.

"Well aren't we looking fine and dandy today?" Kakashi smiled and held out his hand to shake Tai's, Tai shook Kakashi's hand before saying. "So are the others coming" Kakashi looked behind him and said to Tai.

"Zero is gonna be here before the others are" Tai nodded at Kakashi and he went to setting up the camera for when they were going to take there picture.

Yusuke and Keiko arrived in Sunagakure and the guards graciously allowed them entry being that they weren't from this dimension. And they went up to the place where Tai said to meet. And just as they came to the steps a green blur zipped past them and landed in front of them Keiko shrieked but Yusuke recognized it almost immediately.

"Zero good to see you old friend" Zero looked back at them and smiled saying.

"Good to see you too" Zero then entered the building. And Yusuke and Keiko followed close behind.

About 20 minutes later Ami and Giatsu arrived as they entered the building everybody looked at them and Tai was the first to run up and high five him as everybody mingled and chatted Tai walked to the front of the room and called to them all.

"Allright everybody its time for the picture take your places" everybody ran to get into the spots Giatsu stood in the middle and Ami hugged him smiling at camera Giatsu gave the camera a Thumbs up, Zero stood there with what appeared to be a smile they couldn't tell due to him wearing the bandana, Kakashi smiled into the camera whilst his hands were in his pockets, Yusuke and Keiko smiled while holding each other. And Tai ran to get into place as he did he put his arm around Giatus and Smiled giving the camera a thumbs up as well then FLASH the camera went off and the picture printed out.

12 years later…

Giatsu was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the picture remembering the good times everybody had as he did he remembered his father and mother who had passed away less then two years ago, Giatsu looked at them and saw how happy they were. He stood up and walked over to the dresser drawer and he placed the picture back into his scrapbook and he left the house to go find Tai. As he Exited the house he looked up towards the gates of Konoha and saw two figures one had a large sword on his back the other his hands in his pockets it was Itachi and Kisame. Giatsu waved to them and gave Itachi thumbs up; Itachi smiled a bit and returned the Thumbs up. After that everybody lived in peace.

Congratulations you who have read this far and have had the patience with me whilst I wrote this story, it took me two years to finish I know but in the end I think it was perfect and I hope everybody liked it.


End file.
